Of Frayed Ends And Stray Bullets
by Devil-wit-wings
Summary: Two assassins share a mutual dislike for each other after accidentally sharing a hit. However, when the assassins discover their lovers' lives are strangely tied; they'll do whatever it takes to protect them. Even if it means working together.
1. Prologue

**A/N- Hello all! Devil here with a new story. I had a dream and it kept nagging at me until I decided to write it down. This is the effect! This is my first every attempt at writing anything to do with Kingdom Hearts. This is obviously a crossover and will contain SLASH/Yaoi -male/male- relationships. If this makes you uncomfortable, then please do not read. This story is Rated M for a reason due to cursing, a hint of lemon scenes, violence, and sexual innuedos. Well enough rambling and on with the story.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. **

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

It was night in the city of Hollow Bastion and the rain was pouring relentlessly. The air in the city was usually crisp in the fall, but with tonight's downpour, it was downright freezing. The lights of the tall buildings downtown were slowly turning off one by one as the large clock illuminating the center of the city showed 3:48 AM. Late night workers were finally rushing into the welcoming arms of their bed sheets or to lovers with tired smiles and impatient dreams tugging onto their conscious. However, there were a few people that still lurked in the more…less desirable parts of Hollow Bastion despite the rain beating down upon them. Some people slid through the shadows of the grimy alleyways with a practiced ease as they headed towards meetings with counterparts that were undoubtedly nonplused about their surroundings. The other people in the shadowed walks looked uncertain and afraid, yet a small spark of naivety and defiance shone in their eyes as they searched around for some sort of quick forbidden pleasure or trouble to fulfill the rest of their night.

He snorted as he took in the people scurrying like drowned rats to their destinations. Even the dirtier people were getting to were they wanted, no needed, to be and here he was, lying down on this damned roof. He already knew how the nights of the people below him were going to end. The veterans of the streets were going to plot someone's unfortunate demise or a plan to partake in some unsavory deal that would benefit them and cripple others. The naïve ones would be lured into something sinister by sweet smiles and promises that seemed delicious. In the end they'd realize whatever they bit into was bitter sweet and too much for them to handle. It'd be too late by then. He already knew a few of that bunch wouldn't make it home tonight or maybe any other night either.

"Pathetic." He murmured to himself as his gloved hands positioned his sniper rifle carefully. He was on top of a twenty-five story apartment building under a small tin structure that a homeless guy had "kindly" given up for his use. He was donned in black leather from the neck down and black sneakers that practically made no sound wherever he treaded. His long silver hair that brushed his shoulders was pulled back and held secure by a black tie that looked so out of place in his shockingly colored mane. He hated pulling it back because his lover liked to run his fingers through it whenever they lay together. A small smirk graced his face at the thought of his beautiful lover-his warm smile that would make this rainy night seem non-existent, his unique island scent that never faded no matter where they traveled, and his captivating blue eyes that could make the sky weep and the bluest seas rage with jealousy.

Movement from below snapped him out of his thoughts.

_Get it together. The sooner you get this done, the sooner you can get back to him. _He scolded himself. He looked into his scope that made him able to see into the night and found his target instantly. Years of training and discipline made him able to snipe in these unpleasant conditions, and he had yet to miss an intended target. He was known as Shadows' Angel because of how swiftly he moved through the night and collected lives as if he were a favored child of the Grim Reaper himself. Even though he enjoyed thinking about his lover, now wasn't the time.

His target's name was Piedmont Russo, a wealthy judge who was known to have shady dealings with various gangs. Except this time, he let the wrong gang leader walk free, despite various threats. The language of the green gold whispered more seductive promises that won out in the end instead of the non-veiled threats. His love of money would be his end. The gang leader he let walk free killed the nephew and niece-in-law of the right hand man of a very prominent mob boss. Even though the gang leader had been taken out by a "random shooting," in Aqua City a few weeks, he knew it was another sniper. Aqua City wasn't located near him in the slightest, but someone in his profession could spot the signs if you studied the reports meticulously enough. He was definitely meticulous when it came to his work.

Speaking of work, Piedmont was currently lounging on a loveseat in a seedy hotel with a glass of something amber colored in one hand, while a busty redhead draped herself on his lap.

He knew both of them had to die, no survivors could walk away from this deal. His employer had made sure to stress that when he handed him the manila envelope with his assignment. The words were cold and precise, just like this process was about to be. He squinted his left eye and focused in on Piedmont. He knew if he killed him first, the redhead would go into temporary shock before screaming her head off. He would pick her off before she could even open her cherry painted lips. He zoned his scope in on Piedmont's head.

_1…2…3…_

He pulled the trigger.

The crack of his sniper rifle going off wasn't loud at all. The fact that a loud clap of thunder overlapped the sound of the bullet being released from its barreled prison helped immensely. The bullet ripped through the air and pierced through the window, shattering the glass from its pane. The bullet's path only stopped when Piedmont's head lodged it. However, he wasn't smiling at all. There were two things noticeably wrong with what had just happened. One was that his bullet shouldn't have shattered the window. The speed at which it was traveling plus its side should have made a small hole to match the one in the judge's head. However, the second thing is what got him the most.

When Piedmont's head lolled to the side, confirming his death, the redhead had slid off of his lap quickly at the exact same time—a bullet lodged in her forehead as she sank to the floor. The red head had been shot at the exact same time as Piedmont, which meant that she was dead. Although her death had been the other half of his assignment, it hadn't been fulfilled by his hands. He hadn't killed her.

He quickly rolled out from under the small metal refuge and had his sniper and accessories packed neatly in its case. He shouldered the case and quickly scanned his temporary "office" with slightly glowing aquamarine eyes. There was no evidence he had even been there. He walked over to the rickety fire escape on the side of the building and with a grace that was natural, climbed down to the ground quickly. At the bottom of the fire escape, he had a long black coat with an attached hood that he tugged on smoothly. The case that contained his "job" looked like a briefcase and he tugged the hood on his head to hide his face and to save his head from getting wet. As he walked out of the grimy alleyway, he spotted someone dressed kind of similarly to him exiting out of an alleyway across and down the street from the mouth of his. Usually it wouldn't be surprising to see someone dressed like this in Hollow Bastion at this time of night. Due to recent events, however, his senses were on high alert. Something inside of him told him that this was the person that had killed Piedmont's escort for the night. The motorcycle he rode on was a little ways ahead, in the same direction the stranger was walking. He sped up him movements, being careful not to be seen.

The stranger didn't pick up his movements in the least. He actually seemed to slow down a bit, as if inviting him to try something.

_Hmph. Cocky bastard. _He thought. He ended up passing the stranger and when he reached his motorcycle, he straddled the forest green and black beauty. He grabbed his helmet just as soon as the stranger approached, instead of walking on however, the stranger stopped next to him.

"If you were attempting to follow me, you're severely lacking. One would think with your profession you'd know better."

The voice that addressed him was deep, but he could detect a small accent that wasn't from around here or the surrounding places. If he could pinpoint it exactly, he'd this stranger had some kind of Asian ancestry. Then it clicked.

_Aqua City._

"One would think with your profession, you'd know not to talk to strangers." He shot back, smirking slightly as the stranger seemed to tense in agitation.

"You know I could kill you before even managed a blink of an eye."

"You could try."

Before the argument could continue on, he felt a vibration in the inside breast pocket on his coat. There was only one person who'd call him this late: his lover.

"It seems someone's being called to run home." His voice was mocking, as if he were some puppy.

The idea to gift him with a bullet the same way he'd gifted Piedmont with one came to him, but he knew he didn't have the time.

He couldn't ignore the phone call because he knew his lover would undoubtedly worry and probably have a panic attack, something he was easily prone to because of how often he was bullied as a child. He figured he'd call about three more times before he started to freak. He knew he had to get somewhere to call him back before the third call.

He heard another small vibration, this time not from his own cellular device. He smirked.

"Seems like I'm not the only who has to go home. Word of advice, stick to your own place Aqua, you're not needed here."

The stranger looked at him, and the only thing he could see through the rain and hood were piercing grey eyes that were so dark they bordered on black. They looked cold and closed off. They looked like his eyes.

"I do not take advice from-" his voice growled, but he was cut off by another vibration of his phone. Without another word, he whirled away and walked off in the other direction. When he was sure the stranger was out of earshot, he started his motorcycle and felt a small part of him relax when it roared to life under him, sending a thrum throughout his body. He put his helmet on and kicked off, riding through the night towards his "shell house." A small townhouse in Halloween Town, which was ten minutes away. He didn't actually live there; he just used it to store most of his weaponry and the bike he used for his jobs. Perishable food items and a few changes of clothes were there too if he needed to change. He definitely needed to-being on the seedy side of Hollow Bastion always made him feel dirty.

He parked his bike in the garage and felt his lover call for the second time. He took his helmet off and slid the phone from the coat pocket.

"Hey Sora." He greeted his lover with a warm voice.

"Riku-oh thank God you answered. I was getting so worried. You didn't answer and no one knew where you were and-" Riku cut Sora's panicked voice off before he could work himself up even more.

"I'm sorry Sor. Kadaj had me out late tonight going over more proposals. Calm down, I'll be home in thirty minutes." Even though he made his voice reassuring, he heard sniffling and realized Sora had started to cry.

"Can you hurry please? I just got some terrible news. I need you." At that, the usually exuberant brunette started to sob.

Riku immediately slid into his black Ferrari and in seconds, the quiet purr of the engine could be heard. Thoughts of showering and stalling his time away from the distressed brunette immediately left his mind and his car peeled out of the driveway with a screech.

"I'm on my way."

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

He was not happy, no correction. He was downright _furious_. First, he was sent by his older brother to this disgusting city to off the judge that had killed some people important to his older brother. Actually, the people were important to his right hand, but the man's devastation affected his older brother in a way that let him know the two were more than they let on.

"Get rid of him little brother. Witnesses are non-existent." Itachi had slid a dark blue envelope towards him over a smoothly polished dark cherry oak desk and then proceeded to make phone calls. That was his signal that their conversation was over. He had then left the sprawling mansion and informed his significant other that he had a business deal to attend to in Radiant Garden far away and would be back in exactly three days.

Second, it hadn't gone over so well. The dobe had wanted to come along, and he had refused.

"_Why can't I go with you? I don't have any classes thi_s_ week because my teacher Kisame flooded the first three floors and Kiba can easily cover my shift at the café. You know he wants more hours anyway." His blonde had pointed out with a rapidly reddening face._

"_Dobe, it's only three days. You won't even notice I'm gone."_

_At that, the blonde had stormed out of their penthouse and hadn't come back until later on that night. He slept in the guest bedroom and wouldn't eat ramen for lunch the next when he had tried to bribe him with it._

It only took two days of his blonde ignoring him and refusing his subtle bribes before he gave in and allowed him to come. When his dobe had finally fallen asleep after three rounds of mind-numbing sex, he had slid out of bed and wiped his love clean before he quickly showered and slipped out of the hotel they were staying in. He had found a good spot to get the job done the day before when the blonde had assumed he was smoothing over a merger with one of his father's business associates. He knew when the blonde found out he was on the same side as his brother and not an actual clean business man like his father, the dobe would flip. However, he hoped that day wasn't going to come anytime soon. For now, the blond thought of this as a "vacation." While he was away on "family business" the blonde would explore Radiant Garden. Whenever he wasn't, the two would spend time together and he'd subject himself to be taken to all of the spots his dobe had found while he was away.

He had posted himself under a blank and rusty billboard that stood barely erect on top of a twenty-four story abandoned building. Piedmont Russo was directly in his line of sight. However, when the red head threw herself onto the filthy judge, a small frown tugged at his lips before he composed his face to be completely blank again. He'd kill her first. Her dead weight would temporarily shock and pin Piedmont before he threw her off of him to call for help. He squinted his right eye and held his sniper rifle with a comfort that only came with years of practice. He'd been groomed for this, and had thought this night would go easily. He was known as Ethereal Perfection. From where he was from, the underground scene considered him otherworldly for how cold and detached he seemed. All of his jobs emanated success and no one could ever figure out his identity. It was time to live up to his name. He inhaled and held his breath.

1…2…3…

His finger pulled the trigger at the exact moment thunder roared in the sky.

The red head dropped dead, but he cursed under his breath. The window had shattered when the bullet had made impact, and Piedmont's life had ended at the exact same time.

Even though it had thundered, someone had to have heard the window shatter. The fact that he hadn't killed Piedmont let him know someone else wasn't too far. He quickly got up and put his things away before he slid to the ground from the fire escape. He slid on his long jacket and tugged its accompanying hood over his raven colored spikes. His dark grey orbs assessed his surrounding quickly. He decided to walk a little further out of this disgusting neighborhood before he called one of Itachi's lackeys to take him back to the hotel.

He could already picture getting out of the relentless rain and into dry sheets that were already wrapped around golden skin. His dobe's sun kissed blonde hair was no doubt even more tousled than before. He wanted to run his fingers through it while he inhaled his scent—which smelled like nature with a slight hint of strawberry.

He was brought of his thought by a nagging sensation. Someone was following him. He slowed down slightly. If the person wanted to try to kill him, they had another thing coming. His stalker walked past him and climbed onto a motorcycle. He decided to asses the threat before he called his ride. There was no way he was going to risk this person following him.

"If you were attempting to follow me, you're severely lacking. One would think with your profession you'd know better."

The person clutched their helmet a little tighter before replying. He could only catch the slight upturn of lips against a pale face.

"One would think with your profession, you'd know not to talk to strangers."

He tensed slightly at the last part of the sentence. Wasn't he always telling his overly outgoing dobe that? Did he somehow know his real identity?

"You know I could kill you before even managed a blink of an eye."

"You could try."

He was about to retort when a vibration could be heard over the pattering of rain—the guy's cell phone.

"It seems someone's being called to run home." He smirked viciously, and before he could say something else, his own phone vibrated. Shit.

"Seems like I'm not the only who has to go home. Word of advice, stick to your own place Aqua, you're not needed here."

"I do not take advice from-" his voice was cut off by another vibration of his phone. He looked up and his eyes were met with pure aquamarine. His phone reminded him incessantly that his impatient lover had noticed his absence. He knew without a doubt that the dobe would be furious. Without another word to the irritating stranger, he whirled around in the opposite direction. If the dobe was calling this badly instead of sending him a text, he knew something was wrong. He slid into another alleyway and pulled out his cell. The word 'Dobe' flashed across the screen in bold black letters.

"Hello-" his greeting was cut off by his significant other's voice, but instead of its loud, joyful, and obnoxious tone that he secretly enjoyed, it sounded dull.

"Sasuke." Sasuke felt a part of him chill over at how empty the voice sounded.

"Naruto, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" He left the alleyway and walked with quick steps towards where he was headed before. He felt a small ounce of relief to see the bike and its owner gone.

"Physically? No." Sasuke heard him let out a shaky breath, a sure sign he was losing his composure. "Sasuke. I need you." He didn't need to be told twice.

"I'm on my way."

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**A/N- There you have it! The Prologue To Of Frayed Ends And Stray Bullets! Reviews are welcome! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	2. I Have A What!

**A/N-Hello! Devil here again with a new chapter. I'd like to apologize about the "all bold" in the first chapter. My laptop is currently down, and the laptop I was using apparently didn't mesh well with ff's formatting. I'm using a completely different computer for this chapter, so the bold should be non-existent in the story unless purposely intended.**

Also, I'd like to wish you all a Merry Christmas! I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!

**Disclaimer- I do not own.**

**Chapter 1- I Have A What?**

**-()-()-()-()-()()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()  
**

Riku could _feel _that something was off the moment he pulled into the driveway. If Riku lived in the two story pale blue house by himself, the empty cold feeling it was radiating wouldn't feel so alien-but he didn't live alone. This was _Sora's _house too, maybe even more so. It was his brunette lover that had given this place color by coercing Tidus and Wakka into planting wild flowers in the front and back yard when he had moved in with Riku a little over a year ago, right after his seventeenth birthday and Riku's twenty-first one. His lover's little touches here and there to the inside and outside of their house had turned the house warm and into a place Riku could honestly call _home-_as long as Sora was in it that is. The sound of gravel crunching under Riku's feet seemed amplified throughout the quiet neighborhood. All of the lights in the house were off with the exception of the master bedroom light, but even the glow from up there didn't ease Riku's nerves.

He silently caressed the Desert Eagle that he had taken from under his car's seat on the way here and slid into his hip holster. If it was this quiet, then Riku wasn't going to cross anything out. Images of the things that could have happened in the six minutes it'd taken him to get here flashed through his mind. Even though six minutes didn't seem like much to most people, it had stretched on for an eternity while he broke every traffic law to get here. The silver haired man knew many things could happen in six minutes; terrible, horrible things that'd make some people not be able to sleep for days, no _years _ if they survived it. He had caused some of those things to happen when he had worked for his now deceased Uncle Xemnas. He had been too young and naïve to realize just how crazy his uncle had been, until his uncle had- Riku shuddered as images of the past stretched on and tried to clasp onto the present. He shook them off and reached for the handle of the back door. It was locked like it usually was and he used his key to get in.

He didn't call out his lover's name. Instead, he locked the door and stealthily made his way through the kitchen. Everything was clean and nothing seemed out of place. He took in his surrounding once more before he headed into the laundry room, where a narrow set of stairs led into the hallway upstairs. No one really knew the extra set of stairs were there. Many people just assumed the door that lead to the stairs was an unused closet, something that Riku found advantageous whenever he wanted to hide from Sora's best friend Selphie. That girl was more hyper than necessary. Speaking of hyper, when he reached the bedroom, he saw that Sora wasn't in the bedroom. Instead, he heard the shower water running and he cautiously stepped over to the slightly ajar door that emitted a soft glow. His hand was now tight on his Desert Eagle and he gently nudged the door open.

"Sor?" he called out, anxious for a response, "are you okay?"

For several moments everything was quiet with the exception of the shower running until Riku heard a soft, "In here" drift to his ears. He let out a sigh of relief and peeked his head into the bathroom. Through the clear glass door that allowed entrance into their large shower, Riku could see Sora curled in the shower, his knees drawn to his chest as he just sat there. Riku frowned and quickly exited the room to head back outside. He went back to his car and popped the trunk. He shed his coat, as it had stopped raining, and removed any weapons on his person into the trunk. He then tugged off his black turtle neck and gave himself a mental once-over. He was now wearing a tight muscle shirt that hugged his lean and muscled torso perfectly, and some black cargo pants and black sneakers. It wasn't a far cry from what he usually wore when he wasn't working, so he doubted Sora would suspect anything. He wasn't ready for Sora to found out what he did for a living yet.

Riku's family consisted of : his father Sephiroth, his mother Willow, his oldest brother Cloud, who was thirty years old, followed by twenty-eight year old Yazoo, then the twenty-one year old Riku himself, and the two fraternal twins Namine and Kadaj who were eighteen like Sora. Riku could honestly say the only ones in the family with the _cleanest _hands were his two youngest siblings.

During the day, his father was a multi-billionaire who owned multiple companies that dabbled in just about everything, while his mother was a famous fashion designer. Cloud owned his own chain of popular restaurants, Yazoo was the Chief of Police, Riku was an artist, and the twins were in their final year of high school. However, when the night crept upon the city, his father was the head of all of the mafia families in this country; Cloud was the head of the liaisons, he directed the people that kept up communication between the mafia families they had alliances with; Yazoo made sure the law wasn't too privy on what was going on, and Riku was the family's secret weapon—the assassin that made sure problems stayed down and Yazoo helped make them disappear when he was finished. Namine and Kadaj were just regular interns at one of his father's architectural companies, so Riku knew his parents were at least going to spare their youngest from having to join the _family business_. For that, he was grateful, at least those two were safe from his father's enemies, his other uncle Ansem included onto that list.

Ansem was the middle child out of Sephiroth the oldest, and Xemnas the youngest. While the most sadistic one, Xemnas, was dead, Ansem was very much alive. What made him more terrifying than Xemnas was that while Xemnas was mentally unbalanced, Ansem was unnervingly intelligent and calculating. He was also viciously cruel and tortuous. Xemnas was _insane_, but to have Ansem who was _perfectly aware _of the things he did was a lot more frightening. He was just relieved he wasn't the focus of Ansem. His uncle had been pretty quiet for awhile, supposedly researching something. Riku didn't care, as long as it didn't involve himself or Sora.

He and Sora had started dating when he was eighteen and Sora was fifteen. Riku knew Sora was young, and that's why he took their relationship slow, _very _slow. While Sora was energetic and outgoing, he was also very innocent and shy to relationships. Innocent being something that Riku was definitely not. However, he took his time with the beautiful brunette, wining and dining him, bestowing him with small kisses and tentative hugs. He waited until Sora turned sixteen and had given him permission to even touch him sexually. Before the silver haired male knew it, he had fallen for Sora, and he had fallen _hard_. Sora started leaving things at his house little by little, until Riku had asked Sora's mother could her son move in with him. Sora's mother Aikido, was already smitten by him so she agreed easily enough. Before he knew it, he and Sora had settled into a comfortable routine that Riku found he never seemed to get tired of. Riku's family knew he was in a relationship, they just didn't know the more intimate details of it. They didn't know Sora's name or that he was a male for that matter. The only people who knew about Sora were Cloud and the twins; the twins because they shared a class with his lover and Cloud because he was dating Sora's cousin Squall, or _Leon _as he preferred to be called by people other than Cloud.

Riku actually preferred it that way. His family was too cold and dangerous, and he didn't want his bright light to be dimmed by them. He also didn't want any of his father's enemies, Ansem included, to exploit Sora. He closed his trunk and headed back towards the house, determined to find out what was upsetting his lover so he could fix it.

He just hoped that when the kind brunette found out the _entire _truth about his family, he could fix the damage his confession would undoubtedly cause.

**-()-()-()-()-()()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()**

Sasuke resisted the urge to massage his temple against the headache that was starting to form. It was almost 4:45 am and there were still little brats running around the hotel he was currently staying in. He knew the staff was probably too afraid of upsetting the high paying customers who were staying at the five star hotel he and Naruto had chosen to stay in also. He figured if the staff scolded the kids, then their rich parents would cause a fuss that really wasn't worth the stress. That didn't mean Sasuke had to like it. He was currently in the elevator that would take him to his blonde and there were two brats bouncing around the spacious elevator and singing obnoxiously. The twenty-one year old raven guessed that the boy and girl were around seven years old. He honestly didn't care if they were four year old toddlers. That singing had to stop _now_. He calmly took two steps towards the elevator's button panel. The two children paid him no mind until he punched the bright red 'STOP' button. The elevator jerked and then stilled. The two kids immediately looked towards Sasuke, annoyance clear in both of their eyes. They both tried to give him a glare, but the look didn't mix well onto their child-like face. It made them look actually quite comical to Sasuke. He would have probably laughed slightly with a smile. However, he just wanted the children to quiet down, not cry.

He glared at them and their faces immediately changed. Instead of the child-like annoyance, he saw their fear staring back at him as their postures straightened and they quickly backed into the corner of the elevator. He punched the 'STOP' button again and the elevator smoothly started up again and this time, there was no singing.

-()-

"Dobe?" he called out as soon as he stepped into the pent house. Everything was dark and the only light in the room was the glow of the large plasma screen TV in the lavishly furnished living room. The TV was on mute and Sasuke could see his lover's silhouette hunched on one of the couches. He approached him slowly when Naruto didn't answer.

"Dobe?" Still no answer and a frown tugged at Sasuke's mouth. He was standing next to his blonde now and the fact that the blonde didn't move an inch since he walked in bothered him. It made him wonder how long he had been sitting like that. The blonde may have only been 5''8 compared to Sasuke's 6''1 frame, but he still had subtle muscles under his perfectly tanned skin. His face rested into the palm of one hand, while the other arm was folded across his knees. His usually expressive blue eyes were looking at the TV blankly, and the TV's glow illuminated his golden locks which spilled in a sexy hazard fashion around his head and face.

Sasuke sat down on the couch, but didn't move towards the recently turned twenty year old. He knew Naruto would move towards him when he was ready. That's the kind of bond that they had. They could read each other easily and despite their different temperaments and abilities, they fit together perfectly, like a puzzle. Naruto was the kind of person who would hide his pain and frustration behind large smiles and pranks and never ask for help when he seriously needed it. Sasuke could bet that Naruto had ruminated for a while on whether or not to call Sasuke to let him know he was upset. That fact alone let him know that whatever was wrong; it was serious.

"Naruto?" Sasuke tried once more, his voice leaking with warmth that was rarely heard from the pale raven. Naruto turned his head towards him and Sasuke almost gasped at the look in his eyes. He looked so torn and lost that Sasuke wanted to go out and _destroy _whoever or whatever had made his dobe look like this. Naruto scooted closer to Sasuke and he took that as an invitation. He gathered the blonde onto his lap and held him tight. His hands ran up and down Naruto's strong back and Sasuke felt wetness on his neck, no doubt tears.

"What happened?" He hated to ask Naruto to relieve whatever had upset him, but he couldn't help if he was clueless. Uchiha's didn't do clueless. Naruto took a shuddering breath, but when he spoke, his voice was perfectly clear.

"Baa-chan called me today. She had some news to tell me about my father."

Sasuke arched a perfectly sculpted brow, "Your father? What news?"

Naruto let out a humorless chuckle. "He was killed about a month ago by some gang leader."

Sasuke felt his heart freeze. It couldn't be.

"Naruto, didn't your father die when you were a baby?" Sasuke felt the blond's head shake before he verbally answered.

"That's what I thought too, but Tsunade called to tell me truth of what happened."

**(Earlier That Night)**

Naruto opened his eyes slowly as his mind struggled to clear the grogginess away. He kicked the covers away from his naked body, the heat from the sheets and comforter too much to bear. Though he would deny it, Sasuke was actually a cover hog and Naruto had gotten use to the cool breeze caressing his skin at night when he wasn't wrapped up in his teme's arms. Speaking of his teme; he turned over to Sasuke's side of the bed, expecting to run into a hard body. Instead he was met with a cold empty space that let him know Sasuke had been gone for awhile. He looked over at the alarm clock on the nightstand. The red digits blared at him, 3:24 AM. He sighed, Sasuke's late nights and disappearances were starting to wear thin on him. Sasuke would tell him that he was working on some sort of business with Itachi or with his uncle Madara, but Naruto sometimes wondered if he was telling the truth. Some nights when the raven came home, he'd smell as if he's just showered and he always was a bit distant with him for about an hour after he returned home.

The thought of Sasuke with someone else made everything in Naruto clench so tight he thought he couldn't breathe for a moment. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He knew Sasuke wouldn't stray. Uchiha's were quite possessive and when they had something, they put their all into it and there were no exceptions. Naruto leaving Sasuke would break Sasuke as much as it would break him to leave. He was brought out of his musings by the sound of his cell phone vibrating loudly on the nightstand.

_Who the hell would be calling this late? _He thought to himself as he reached for his phone. He fumbled with it slightly before he looked at the face on his screen. A picture of a busty blond scowling at him with a bottle of sake clutched in her hand glowed on his phone. He hit the green button and pressed the phone to his ear.

"Granny, do you know how late it is?" he greeted her, his voice still rough with sleep.

"Naruto." Naruto immediately sat up when she said his name. The fact that she wasn't scolding him for calling her Granny, and that when she spoke, her voice was stoic and sober made something uncomfortable settle in his stomach.

"What's wrong Tsunade? Is everyone okay?" The faces of all of his loved ones flashed through his mind, scenarios of something happening to each and every one of them worse than the first made one of his hands fist the sheets tightly. His mother had died giving birth to him and his father had died of cancer when he was around two years old. His god mother Tsunade had taken him in and since then, he had been happy to make friends with people who actually cared about him for who he was and not for the money he had inherited after his father had died and passed on his contracting company to him.

Tsunade took a deep breath. "You're friends are fine. However Naruto, there's something I need to tell you, and you're not going to like it one bit."

Naruto was known for his impatience but he knew now wasn't the time to interrupt whatever she was saying.

"You already know your father's side of the family is well known for the contracting business. Well before you were born, your father had traveled to Halloween Town with his great uncle Ryo to help some big shot Sephiroth,with the construction on one of his company's buildings. While your father was there, Sephiroth's two brothers Xemnas and Ansem took a strange interest in your father, but they hid it very well. We didn't know something could go wrong until it was too late." At her pause Naruto urged her on.

"What happened Baa-chan?" Naruto winced at how vulnerable his voice sounded. He already knew this story was going to end in some fucked up way that would lead to a major wrench in his life.

"Well one night, Ryo and Sephiroth went out to dinner to discuss some finalization plans. Your father wasn't fully ready and told the two to go ahead without him. However, after the two waited at the restaurant for about an hour, Ryo knew something was wrong. He called your father and no one answered. Finally, both of them rushed to the hotel and everything was a mess. They realized your father had been taken. They saw that a group of masked men taken him when they looked at the security footage for the hotel. Whoever had taken him had hidden him well and it took them a total of fifteen hours to find him. When they found him, he was lying on a cold metal table with a lot of IVs hooked into him. They got him to a hospital, but whatever was put into his system couldn't be flushed out. It had bonded to closely with him. It didn't kill your father, but it made him...different." Tsunade paused again and Naruto knew she was giving him permission to ask questions.

"What do you mean different?"

"Well, the doctors didn't know what was put into his system, so they named it Kyuubi. It changed some of your father's genetic make-up. It made him able to do things a normal male shouldn't be able to do." As soon as she said "genetic" Naruto steeled himself for something he knew he wouldn't like. Already this story made him wish he had Sasuke here with him to give him support.

"Things like what Tsunade? Tell me everything."

"Well, he was slightly stronger than normal and his hearing got slightly better. He was also able to carry children, though that was unnecessary seeing as how he was undoubtedly straight. That last fact alone though, made your father priceless. A male that could get pregnant was definitely not something you could find anywhere. People were trying to get to your father left and right. Your uncle Ryo had some shady dealings with some people and was able to get your father to a safe house in Flame City for a few years. That was where he met your mother and you were conceived. Your mother died giving birth to you, and your father was very devastated. On top of it all, your father's location had somehow been compromised. The two of you were moved to a place called Destiny Islands and your father had a name change. Almost two years later, he met a woman named Aerith and he fell for her hard. He was going to propose to her, but there was another leak on his location and more dangerous people started to come after your father. He had to leave her and the two of you moved back to Aqua city. He knew keeping you around him was dangerous so I asked him could I raise you. Not too long afterwards, Ryo fell ill to pneumonia and died. Your father had to constantly keep on the move to stay alive, but he kept in contact with me when he could for updates about you. He'd been moving around various countries for years until about a month ago. Someone found him and a friend who they thought was his wife, but it really was just an associate. He wouldn't come with them so they figured if they couldn't have him, no one could. They killed him and his friend. I was just informed tonight."

Naruto felt his heart shatter. All of these years he had thought his father had died of cancer, when in reality he'd been _abandoned_. What hurt him them most was that Tsunade _knew _about it all along. All of those years he'd had that ache that his father had caused when he left. The ache that Tsunade and her pervert husband Jiraiya had tried to soothe over the years. It had gone away somewhat, but to know that his father had been alive this whole time caused it to come back full force. His father had been _alive _all this time, and now he was gone for good. He swallowed heavily, and when he spoke next his voice was thick with tears he was desperately trying to hold back.

"Why are you telling me this?" The non-spoken '_now'_ didn't need to be said.

"Naruto I'm so sorry you had to find out like this but, the Kyuubi drug has passed onto you. For years Jiraiya and I have tried to ignore it so you could live a normal happy life, but when your father was killed, we knew we had failed. About a week before he died, your father confessed that Aerith had had a child by him. She had a son. His name is Sora Hidari and he lives in Radiant Garden. The Kyuubi drug has undoubtedly passed onto him as well. I think the guy that killed him found out about you two and has spread the word. You two are walking targets to the underground community."

This time, tears did spill from his eyes at the news. His father was dead, he had a brother, and they two of them were doomed to follow their father's footsteps. All of this was bittersweet. He had a _brother_.

"How old is he Tsunade? How old is my brother?" He knew she could hear the tears in his voice, but he didn't care right now. He was definitely angry with her at the moment, but he had more important matters to worry about now. He had to find his brother and keep him safe.

"He's eighteen, a senior in high school." She replied, "Look Naruto, I really am sorry. You know how much Jiraiya and I love you like you are our own son I-"

"Tsunade, I need to go. I have a lot of things to think about right now. This is just too much for me to digest. I'll see you when I get back to Aqua City with Sasuke." Without waiting for her reply, he quickly hung up. He lay back on the bed and clutched the pillow Sasuke had been using. He buried his face into it and breathed in deep, the scent of the air after a fresh rainfall filled his nose as he sobbed heavily. After awhile, he sat up and went to the bathroom. He looked at his reflection and grimaced slightly.

His blond hair was even more disheveled than usual and his deep blue eyes were slightly puffy and red. He ran some cold water and splashed it on his face, making sure to scrub away any evidence of his distress. He walked into the living room and turned on the TV, his mind on other matters as he flipped through channels aimlessly.

Sora. Sora. Sora. The name tumbled around in his head, and he found he couldn't really stop it. He had a younger brother; an actual blood relative that was in the same city as he at this moment. He wondered if Sora had blonde hair like he and his father, or did he take after his mother and inherit whatever color hair she had. He wondered if his eyes were blue, brown, green, or even hazel. All he knew was that he had to find him. He had a brother who was a walking target and probably didn't even know it. He set the remote down and looked at his phone. He opened it and hit one. Sasuke's number automatically popped up and he held the phone to his ear as it rang. The phone seemed to ring for forever and Naruto found his mind imagining the worse when it seemed like no one was going to pick up. With the information he found out tonight, he wouldn't doubt anything.

Finally, he heard Sasuke's voice, and he knew his teme would be here with him as soon as possible.

-()-

At the end of Naruto's tale, Sasuke's mind was in a tailspin. He had a feeling that he wasn't sent all the way over here just for the hit. Itachi had a lot of explaining to do and Sasuke knew he had to call him _now_. He kissed the top of Naruto's head and gently set the blonde on the cushion next to him.

"Dobe, I'll be right back. I'm going to the bathroom. We'll talk more when I get back okay?" He spoke gently and Naruto nodded. He walked into the bathroom and dialed his brother's number. Instead of his brother's tone sounded irritated or sleepy, it sounded clear and all knowing.

"Well outoto, I was wondering when you were going to give your dear old aniki a call."

**-()-()-()-()-()()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()**

**A/N- Well there you go! Sorry if this chapter seemed kind of dull, but I felt it'd be best to get most of the information out of the way. There was a lot more Sasuke/Naruto in this chapter. Next chapter we'll have more of Sora's point of view since he seems to not get much attention so far. Read and Review and until next time! -Devil**


	3. Protect Them Both Part I

**A/N- Here it is! Chapter two of OFESB! I'd like to thank my wonderful beta Liz who keeps me motivated and does a wonderful job! Any faults found are all mine and not hers!**

**Read, Review, and most of all...Enjoy!- Devil**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Itachi, what the _hell _did you drag us into?" Sasuke whispered fiercely into the phone, not wanting to raise his voice and risk his dobe hearing it. He paced back and forth in the opulent bathroom while Naruto remained stationary in the living room. He didn't know how long the blonde would remain still so he had to make this quick. He resisted the urge to punch something as he _felt _his brother smirk through the phone line. It was typical Itachi behavior. Actually, it was typical Uchiha behavior. No matter how varied his family's personalities were, they all had at least _one _thing in common: they could all be smug bastards. When he usually tired of his brother's attitude, he'd go to the gym and work out his frustrations if he didn't have an assignment he could take or if Naruto was busy with school or friends. Even though he was in college, he also took classes online and the fact that his family made generous donations to the school made his schedule more flexible. What he wouldn't give to be back in Aqua City so he could go to his favorite gym and wear out a punching bag. Preferably the punching bag he privately kept with Itachi's picture on it. He was brought out of his musings of decorating his brother's face black and blue when his brother's smooth and oh so _smug _voice filled his ear. A picture of an obese cat licking his paws free of any leftover canary and crème flashed through his head.

"I didn't drag you into anything little brother. You _chose _to take this job, just as you _chose _to allow your blonde to come with you. It just so happened you killing the person who let my guy's killer go free worked out in both of our favors, yes?"

Sasuke leaned against the bathroom counter and pressed a fist against his forehead, vainly attempting to stave off the headache that started to form. "Itachi, can you for _once _quit the cryptic shit and tell me _what's going on_? This isn't just _my _life you're playing with aniki. This is _Naruto's _and some other innocent kid's. You may not give a damn about anyone but yourself, but I _do_!" After the words left his mouth, Sasuke felt a small part of him regret the harsh accusation. Sasuke knew Itachi had a soft spot for his right hand, Deidara. He even suspected his brother loved the strange blonde. However, he didn't have time for Itachi's words games. His brother could be a true bastard when he wanted to be, and now wasn't the time. Not when Sasuke felt uninformed, and Sasuke couldn't _stand _not knowing what was going on when so much was at stake. Uchihas didn't do clueless.

"Sasuke, don't assume that you understand me." Itachi's voice was like ice as he spoke. "Your blonde may be an idiot, but he doesn't deserve to die for something he had no control over. I'm sure you figured it all out already, so I'm going to keep it _simple_. Deidara is Naruto and Sora's relative and a dead Naruto and Sora means an unhappy Deidara. An unhappy Deidara means that there will be a _very _unhappy me. I sent you there to collect Sora because you're one of the few people I know won't fuck up such an important mission. I'll fax you Sora's information so you can find him. I've reached his mother already so she can talk to him and tell him the truth. You have two days before I come down there personally to ensure success. Failure is not an option little brother. There's already been a price set on both of their heads. I have plenty of connections there if you need assistance. I'll fax you their contact information as well. Goodbye."

And with a_ click _Itachi was gone and all Sasuke heard was silence. He pressed the end button on his phone and slid it in his pocket. Gracefully, he sat down on the closed lid of the toilet seat and set his head in his hands as he contemplated just what the _hell _he was going to do. While all sorts of scenarios and ideas ran through his head, there was one thing that was perfectly clear, something that he had always had imprinted in his mind since the first day Naruto accidentally kicked sand in his ice cream cone when they were little and he had given him a black eye—_Protect Naruto_. Except now, he had to add his brother to the list, this Sora. _Protect Naruto and Sora. Protect them both. _He knew Naruto was going to find out the truth about his job soon because of this. He had to tell him at some point, but it was hard. Naruto had been through so much as a child and he didn't want to make it any harder with his confession. His judgment day with Naruto was coming. A part of him, the part in denial, just hoped—no vehemently prayed—that it wouldn't be too soon. Because Sasuke knew he could be a selfish person, and he didn't want to see his dobe with anyone else. He let out a sigh and stood up slowly, as if some sort of weight rested heavily on his shoulders.  
_Protect Naruto.  
__  
Protect Sora._

Protect them both.  
**  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Earlier that night  
  
"If I'm gone too late, don't wait up for me." Sora had his tongue sticking out slightly from full lips while he squinted his eyes slightly in concentration. The words spoken were just a slight buzz in the background and he just barely heard it. His fingers were flying across the keyboard on his laptop as he raced to finish his history paper that was due tomorrow. He had been given the assignment weeks ago, but there were moments where he procrastinated and had to rush the day to complete an important task—like now.

"Sor?" He could vaguely hear his name being called, but he kept typing. He had only about a page to go, and then he'd be free to go for a nice walk with Riku and maybe get some ice cream; preferably sea salt ice cream. Suddenly, a voice whispered in his ear and made his heart jolt so forcefully, he was surprised its imprint wasn't on his shirt. "Did you hear me?"  
"Riku! Don't do that! Warn me next time!" Sora's tanned skin was flushed slightly, partly from fright and partly from embarrassment. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "And no I didn't hear you, well not the first part at least. Can you ahh…repeat that for me please?"  
Riku rolled his eyes good-naturedly at him before speaking. "I said I'm going over to one of my father's companies. He wants me to go help our Kadaj become a bit better with proposals. If I'm gone too late, don't wait up for me." Sora felt the small frown automatically tug at his lips, but he reigned it back in before Riku could see it and feel guilty.

Ever since he had known Riku, he had always led a busy life. His father was filthy rich, but it was obvious his entire family had to work hard for it. He didn't quite know all of the businesses Sephiroth owned, but he knew they kept Riku away at various hours of the day and night. Sora knew it was just business because he refused to believe Riku would be doing anything else. His silver haired boyfriend of three years had never given him any reason to suspect any sort of affair, even if there was a little voice in his head trying to tell him otherwise sometimes. He just wished that he was more involved in Riku's life sometimes. Out of all the years they had gone out, Sora hadn't met his parents or been invited to any outings the family might have had. He hadn't brought up how it bothered him to Riku yet; too afraid the older male would get tired of his whining and leave. He brought himself out of his thoughts to see Riku staring at him.

"Oh alright then. I'm just going to finish up this paper and then go bother Leon for awhile. Tell Kadaj I'll see him tomorrow." He plastered on a bright smile and stood on the tip of his toes. Strong arms wrapped around him and he was pulled against an equally strong body. Sora was only around 5'8 compared to Riku's 6'0 frame. The two fit together perfectly. A pair of warm lips pressed against his sweetly and Sora felt himself smiling slightly before he pressed back. The kiss soon turned deep and it seemed all too soon when Riku pulled away. He received another kiss—this one chaste—before Riku turned to walk out of the door. He sighed and looked back to his laptop. His already typed words seemed to mock him as his cursor blinked, waiting for him to continue. He let out another sigh.

"I dislike history."

-

"Hey Leon!" Sora greeted his cousin enthusiastically. The man didn't bother to raise an eyebrow like most people would have at Sora's enthusiasm. Those that knew the brunette well weren't that surprised. They were surprised; however, when they found out Sora was Leon's cousin, seeing as how the two of them weren't alike at all, with the exception of Leon's secret like of sea-salt ice cream and mangos. Leon was a tall man that stood at around 6'2 with a body full of lean, sinewy muscles that was always covered in leather when he went out, no matter the weather. His hair was a slightly lighter brown than Sora's and fell to his shoulders in carefully cut angles. His eyes were a steel grey and his voice was a deep tenor that made people shiver slightly when they heard it.

He was known to be gruff, but really he just wasn't much of a social person. When he did speak, it was usually to say a sarcastic remark or something very insightful. Despite his social shortcomings, Sora loved to be around him.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to get ice cream with me. Riku went out and Wakka and Tidus and out with Selphie and Kairi somewhere. Mom is-" Sora knew Leon cut him off so he wouldn't keep going. He felt a part of him smirk because he knew Leon was going to agree so he'd shut up. He'd been with Riku too long.

"Yeah, I'll come. Let me get my wallet." Sora watched him disappear into the apartment he shared with his boyfriend Cloud. Before he knew it, Leon was back with a gruff. "Let's go. I'm driving."

There was a comfortable silence between the two as they walked to the garage that contained all of the resident's cars. Sora had driven his Prius, but he knew Leon didn't really like it. Leon was a truck guy through and through.  
"So does Cloud have a busy day today as well?" he asked as they both climbed into Leon's shiny black Ford 250. Leon nodded and turned around so he could back up. "Yes, he's not getting in until early tomorrow morning."

Sora smiled sadly. "Good thing we have patience huh?" Leon regarded him with a piercing stare that made Sora look away slightly.

"Everything okay Sora?" Sora nodded at Leon's question.

"Yes, it's just starting to feel a little lonelier you know?" Leon nodded again and silence fell over them again.

"Do you ever regret staying with Riku this long?"

Sora's oceanic eyes widened significantly at the question and he shook his head fervently. "No! Never! I love Riku and wouldn't trade these years back for anything."

"Then think about that. I think about how I'd never change Cloud or our time spent together. It offsets the loneliness."

Sora let out a "Hn," of agreement and silence once again fell between the two. Before long, the truck was pulling into the parking lot of the ice cream shop. The two walked in and were greeted by the cheerful store owner Ms. Cullingway. She was so used to seeing the both of them that she already knew their order.

"I swear you two are my best customers. When are you two going to let me give you two scoops on the house?" Her large cheeks were always flushed red with a natural blush and her brown eyes were warm and twinkled good naturedly as she fixed their cones.

"Never Ms. Cullingway, you work hard every day so you should get paid for it!" Sora exclaimed. Before she could reply to his statement, his phone rang shrilly. He looked at the number that came across his screen. He didn't recognize it, but it was a local number so he shrugged and picked it up.

"Hello?"  
A slightly cold, clinical voice replied to his greeting. "Hello, Sora Hidari?" A feeling of unease slowly crept upon him at how detached the voice sounded.

"Yes, who is this?" Leon looked at him questioningly as he held their ice cream. Sora reached out for his cone with one hand and proceeded to lick it as he heard paper shuffling from the other line.

"This is Dr. Hues. I'm calling on behalf of an Aikido Hidari. There was an accident today at her house."

Sora felt his heart stutter and his ice cream slipped from his fingers. "That's my mother. What kind of accident." Leon looked at the broken cone pieces and ice cream splattered on the floor before clutching Sora's arm and steering him towards the exit, throwing his ice cream away as the pair passed a trash can.

"Sorry for the ice cream. I'll pay extra for that next time we're here." Leon said as they walked out. Sora barely noticed as he listened to the doctor.

"Apparently, someone broke in and injured her severely. She suffered a major concussion, three broken ribs, a punctured lung, and some bruising and cuts on her face. She's been fixed up, but she has yet to wake up. We don't know how long it's going to be before she opens her eyes. Her injuries weren't exactly that light."

Sora felt his eyes burn as Leon peeled out of the parking lot. "I'm on my way." He promptly hung up and turned to Leon. "We need to get to the hospital. My mom's in there. It's not looking so good."

The older male nodded and Sora barely remembered to buckle up as the truck seemed to roar and everything around him blurred when Leon slammed his foot on the gas.

Sora felt the tears he held back earlier fall as he took in his mother's frame. Leon had remained in the waiting room to call family and friends and to talk more with Dr. Hues. She was a lightly tanned woman with a willowy 5''10 frame. Her brown hair, colored exactly like Sora's, usually spilled down her back, but was currently pulled back into a bun. Her eyes—when opened—were a deep green that usually held a lot of knowledge. Sora had tried preparing himself to see her in this condition, but he soon realized that nothing he did would have prepared him for this. Aikido's face had a large purplish bruise on the right side of her cheek. There was a cut on her forehead and on her left cheek. A large piece of gauze was taped on the side of her head and he knew her ribs were probably wrapped tight. He was brought out of his musings by someone knocking on the doorframe. Sora hurriedly wiped his eyes.

"Come in."

The person that entered made Sora blink owlishly at their appearance. This guy had long silver hair almost the exact color of Riku's. Instead of Riku's aquamarine eyes, they were greener. He looked older and about an inch taller than his boyfriend. He was dressed in a police uniform, but Sora could have sworn he looked like he should be modeling instead.

"Hi, I'm Yazoo Lysaio Chief of Police. Dr. Hues told me you're this woman's son? Would you mind if I asked you a few questions?" He spoke politely, but with a dash of sympathy, as if he had done this millions of times. He probably had in his line of work.

"Sure, but can we do it in another room?" Yazoo nodded at Sora's request and led him next door to a room that was bare of patients. Sora sat on the neatly made bed and Yazoo sat down in the plastic covered armchair next to it. He pulled out a small device that Sora recognized as a small recording device.

"Sorry about this. It's procedure. It doesn't make you uncomfortable does it?" Yazoo fiddled with it for a second before he pressed a button.

"It's fine." Sora lied. "So what all do you need to know?"

"Your name, age, and occupation would be a good start."

"Well my name's Sora Hidari, I'm eighteen and I'm a student at Radiant Garden High."

Yazoo made a noise of acknowledgement at the name of the high school.

"You graduate from there?" Sora asked him.

"No, I have siblings who attend, but it's not relevant. Do you know if your mother had any enemies?"

Sora was slightly taken aback at his sudden dismissal of his question, but he answered anyway. "She doesn't have any enemies that I know of. She's a really nice person. She's the local librarian. Everyone loves her."

"We checked the house and your mother's car and nothing was missing but her cell phone and a few pictures of you. Do you know why anyone would take those things?"

"No, I don't. I'm just as clueless as you all are."

Yazoo nodded and pressed another button, no doubt turning the mechanism off. "Well that's all. If you find out anything, please let me know. I'll return the same courtesy." With that, the Chief of Police got up to exit the room, but before he could leave, Sora called out to him.

"Wait! I have a question for you!"

Yazoo raised a silver brow at his exclamation. "Yes?"

"I noticed your last name, Lysaio. Is there any chance that Kadaj is your brother?" He didn't want to ask if Riku was his brother as well, but he knew if this guy said, "yes," then he'd know.

The silver haired male nodded. "You know him?"

Sora rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Only a little, I see him around and we have a class or two, but I'm pretty good friends with Namine."

"That's nice. I'll make sure to tell him I saw you." This time, when Yazoo left, Sora didn't bother to stop him.

_So that _is_ Riku's brother…._ He quickly pushed his thoughts out of his mind and returned to his mother's room. He grasped her still hand and lay his head down. Leon came in a few minutes later and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Did you find anything out from your phone calls?" Sora asked him. Leon, for some reason, had connections in all kinds of places. Sora didn't bother to ask where the people he received information lived or came from. He didn't want to know _what _kind of people associated with his cousin.

"A little, all I know is that whoever did it was kind of fixated on you."

"On me?" Sora couldn't hide the surprise from his voice.

"Yes. You. No one really knows where you and Riku live with the exception of some of your close friends and family. You know how private Riku can be. I guess they tried to get information out of your mother." Leon's voice was even for the most part, but there was a hint of anger that was laced in his voice. Rage at the people who would dare harm his family.

Sora swallowed the thick lump in his throat with difficulty. There was no way he was going to break down now. He had to wait until he got home later on tonight.

"Can I be alone with her for awhile? You can come pick me up by midnight." It was only nine o clock, Sora having gone to Leon's at eight. Leon nodded and left the room. Sora laid his head down on the stark white sheets and closed his eyes. Thoughts flitted through his head as he tried to figure out who would do something like this to his mother, and why.

His head started to hurt as he came up with nothing. It wasn't even a full twenty minutes before he drifted off to sleep.

When Sora awoke, he was in the passenger side of his car. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and glanced over to see Leon driving.

"I thought you hated driving my car?" he asked sleepily. Once his mind cleared a little more, he could see the severe frown on Leon's face. The familiar expression brought a small bit of ease into his system.

"I do. Yuffie is bringing my truck over in a few. I didn't have her drive because I knew she'd probably wake you up. You looked exhausted. "

Sora watched the scenery pass by as they pulled into his neighborhood. "I didn't even realize I was that tired. It must have been all of the thinking."

"Be careful with that, wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." Silence descended on the two after Leon's statement and by the time they pulled into the driveway of his home, Sora realized what Leon had said.

"Hey! That's not nice." The slight smile on his face lightened up the words. Leon got out of the car at the same time as Sora and ruffled his hair slightly as they walked to the front door. They walked inside and Sora flicked on the lights, immediately heading towards the kitchen. The last time he had eaten was at lunch this afternoon in school. He started to take the condiments out for a sandwich and saw Leon lean against the corner from the corner of his eye.

"Do you want one? You didn't get to finish your ice cream earlier." Leon shrugged and Sora took that as a 'yes.' He fixed them both sandwiches and they sat at the island in the kitchen, eating in silence. It was alright for Sora. For once he really didn't feel like talking. Tonight's events were starting to press upon his mind all over again. Yuffie pulled up not too long after they finished their sandwiches and Leon left. Sora walked upstairs and laid on the bed he and Riku shared. He tried to go back to sleep but without Riku there to hold him, he tossed and turned. Finally, he looked at the clock and noticed it was past four something in the morning. He had been tossing and turning for hours. He dialed Riku's number. The phone seemed to ring forever, but his silver haired love didn't answer. He felt something pull at his heart.

What if the same people that had hurt his mother had gotten to Riku too? What if they found his location and came to the house? He frantically dialed Riku's number again, like the first time the phone seemed to ring for forever. Just when he was about to hang up, Riku's voice filled his ear and his heart eased slightly. When he finally confirmed he was on the way, Sora hung up and headed to the shower. The water was hot, but he didn't care. He curled under the spray and let it trickle down his body in many rivulets and the emotions he had been trying to hold back came out in one large burst. He just hoped Riku got here soon; he needed him to hold him and wipe these tears away.

-  
**Present time**

"And that's what happened today." Sora finished explaining everything to Riku and looked in his eyes. They looked angry, but he knew the anger wasn't directed at him. They also looked calculating, like Riku was trying to figure out so many possibilities and scenarios at once.

"Riku….are you okay?" he asked hesitantly. Riku didn't say anything, he just pulled Sora closer to him and made sure the covers were comfortably situated around them both. He moved again and laid on his back, and made sure Sora's head was pillowed on his chest.

When his love had gotten home, he had showered with him and carried him into their bedroom. He dried them both off and let Sora dress himself in some boxers and soft cotton pajama pants, while Riku just tugged on some briefs. Then they both crawled in the bed, facing each other with Riku's arm loosely around Sora's waist.

Now with the changed position, Sora listened to Riku's heartbeat, not expecting them to converse anymore for the night. However, Riku did speak.

"Sora, I won't let anything happen to you or your family. I promise, okay? Don't worry anymore please." Sora felt calmed by his words.

"Okay Riku. I trust you. I know you wouldn't lie." Sora didn't notice Riku didn't answer because the chocolate haired male was soon lulled to sleep by the sounds of a beat that belong to a troubled heart that he unknowingly controlled with every single finger attached to his hand.


	4. And All Hell Truly Broke Loose

**A/N- Hello! Devil here with another chapter of OFESB! I'd like to thank all of the wonderful people who've added me on their "Story Alerts/ Favorites" list. It really helped motivate me to write more. I'd also like to thank my wonderful beta Lizzie! She's very patient and has helped me leaps and bounds. Any mistakes found are all me and not her. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own. -sobs-**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Naruto ran a hand through blonde spikes as he sat on a stool in the kitchen of the suite he and Sasuke were staying in. His leg wouldn't stop shaking and he couldn't help but check his watch every five minutes while Sasuke was getting ready in the bedroom. A plate of hot waffles sat invitingly in front of him on the kitchen counter, but Naruto had yet to even touch them. He was too nervous. After Sasuke had returned from the bathroom last night, he had told him that some of Itachi's connections would help them get to his brother and take them somewhere safe. Naruto shivered slightly at the thought. Naruto knew that Itachi dabbled in illegal activities. Hell, Itachi basically _was _the illegal activity in Aqua City. It was kind of ironic that while Itachi was a crime boss, no, crime _Lord_, his father was a wealthy businessman on the straight and narrow, his mother a house wife, and Sasuke a college student who volunteered at the large aquarium in the city.

Naruto usually stayed away from Sasuke's family for the most part. Sasuke's dad didn't really care for him that much, his mother stood by whatever the patriarch of the family had said, and Itachi…well Itachi was just that…_Itachi._ Sasuke and his brother had a love hate relationship that took Naruto a while to figure out. Sasuke would swear to dislike his brother and vice versa, but Naruto knew when push came to shove the brothers stuck together. As a matter of fact, Itachi had even told his parents he supported Naruto and Sasuke's relationship. Although his reason had been that their relationship gave him, "personal entertainment," and that reason had worried Naruto slightly, but…at least it was support.

The only Uchiha besides Itachi that he saw often was the crazy artistic cousin Sai. However, he wasn't sure if that was a completely good thing seeing as how the strange dark haired male was always commenting on his dick, or lack thereof. Last time Sai had come over, Sasuke had to stop Naruto from attempting to stab him with a fork when they were eating lunch. Naruto was snatched out of thought when his stomach growled. He looked at his waffles and noticed they were still hot and waiting for him. Even though his stomach was fluttering and he was still jittery he forced himself to start cutting up the waffles into pieces. Just stuffing it into his mouth like he usually did would have probably made it come back up while he was in this state. As he was slowly working his way through his waffles, he saw Sasuke glide from the bedroom and towards him. He thought that the fact that Sasuke barely made any sound when he walked was unnerving at first, but he grew used to it after knowing him for all of these years.

"Morning dobe," his teme said as he gave him a chaste kiss and then proceeded towards the coffee maker. For someone as stoic as Sasuke, it would have been a surprise if anyone found out the raven liked his coffee with loads of sugar and milk. It was actually Naruto who liked his coffee black and the blonde had made sure to fix his cup first before Sasuke could dilute the coffee with sugary additions.

"Morning teme, what time does our ride get here?" Naruto asked, trying to hide the displeasure out of his voice at the thought of their _ride_. It would actually be two cars accompanying them. All Naruto knew was that one of Itachi's big shot associates was having his son, the Chief of Police, escort them to the school along with some other cops. The school had somehow been informed ahead of time, and all Naruto had to do was wait in the office while they called Sora to him. He'd then explain everything to his brother and just hope everything didn't go to hell in a hand basket and the boy agreed to be moved to safety. He really was anxious about how everything would be played out because he knew that he himself was also in danger. He focused back towards Sasuke as he waited for the other man to answer.

Naruto watched Sasuke as he drank his coffee, seeming to wake up more each time he swallowed. He watched the way his Adam's apple bobbed and Naruto's mind immediately drifted to less troubling thoughts. His eyes trailed up the pale throat up to dark eyes to see just a hint of amusement in the very dark orbs looking back at him. Sasuke slowly set his mug down and walked towards the blonde.

"They'll be here in about half an hour. We should arrive around lunch time for the seniors." His voice sent a small spark of something warm through Naruto like it always did whenever his teme spoke like _that_.

"Half an hour? That's not a long time from now." Naruto pouted, but smiled wide on the inside when Sasuke captured his bottom lip between his teeth. The raved tugged lightly and Naruto parted his lips so Sasuke could devour his mouth with his skilled lips and tongue. The kiss seemed to stretch on for ages, but Naruto definitely wasn't complaining. He wrapped his arms around a pale neck and tugged Sasuke closer, letting out a whimper of satisfaction when strong arms wrapped around his waist and lifted him off of the stool he was sitting on to place him on the counter. With Sasuke snugly between his legs and a sinfully soft mouth on his, Naruto's anxiety began to melt away. Before anything else could happen, there was a firm knock on the door that made Sasuke pull away. Naruto noticed with a slight hint of smug satisfaction that he didn't look too happy about ending his kiss with him.

"They're early." If one didn't know Sasuke, they'd assume that he was just saying that statement with no emotion what's so ever. But Naruto knew his teme well and could hear the slight tinge of annoyance, with approval mixed in at such dependability. Naruto rolled his eyes and slid off the counter as Sasuke went to answer the door. He put on his shoes and turned around in time to see a silver-haired handsome man walk in. He had his hair tied in a tight knot in the back of his head, but Naruto guessed that when it flowed free, it was magnificent and long. His eyes were a blue-green that favored green a little more and his body was covered in a leather trench coat. He didn't look too much older than Sasuke and Naruto, but the blonde could look into his eyes and see the look of someone who knew more than their physical body showed.

The man nodded to Naruto, and when he spoke his voice was smooth and formal but polite. "Good morning, my name is Yazoo Lysaio and I and a few of my men will be escorting you to the school. I take it you are Naruto?" Naruto nodded and stuck out a hand while the other rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. His usual mega-watt smile was plastered on his face. "Yes, I am. Thank you for doing this. I know how risky it must be."

Yazoo shook his hand and then waved his hand in the air in slight dismissal of the blond's statement. "It's no problem. It beats sitting behind the desk doing paperwork and having to wear my uniform."

"Will you not being in uniform make this more difficult to work with the school's faculty and staff to get us in?" Sasuke asked as he walked back into the bedroom. Naruto heard him shuffling things around, but didn't bother asking what he was doing. He figured the dark haired male had probably forgotten something.

"It won't be a problem. My family is well known. They'll recognize me. Now if I'm correct, we're going to retrieve a Sora Hidari?"

Naruto nodded and could barely believe the words he was saying. "Yes. He's my brother." Yazoo nodded, his face not really giving anything away, but when he spoke his voice sounded surprised. "Well that explains a lot."

"Excuse me?" Sasuke had returned back to the room with his coat on and shoes on. He handed Naruto his coat and wallet and as Naruto shrugged it on, he waited for the Chief of Police to speak.

"Yesterday, Sora's mother was assaulted and her house was ransacked. Pictures of Sora were missing and I was trying to figure out why. After talking to my father about your situation and finding out about your brother, I could only assume it was some people from the shady side of the law who probably wanted to take your brother and sell him on the black market. The predicament you two are in is a never heard of thing. You both would be very valuable." Naruto felt his stomach drop at the news.

"Someone was already hurt because of this?" His usual bright smile was nowhere to be found for a minute, but in the next it was back full force. "Well we'll just have to do our best to make sure our loved ones are protected. Failure isn't an option this time."

Yazoo nodded in agreement. "When I questioned Sora yesterday, he mentioned being associates with my two youngest siblings. I'm sure they'll make it easier to get him to agree. He didn't seem like too difficult of a kid. Now let's get going. We want to get there a few minutes before lunch starts. If not, the halls will get crowded when the lunch bell rings."

As they walked out of the door, Naruto couldn't help but think about what Yazoo has just said.

"_He didn't seem like too difficult of a kid."_

_Yeah Yazoo, but looks can be deceiving. _

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Are you sure you want to go to school today Sor?" Riku asked the brunette as they sat in his car in the parking lot. Usually Sora drove to school, but Riku had put his foot down on that. After what had happened yesterday, Sora was surprised Riku was even letting him go to school. The older male hadn't let Sora be alone for longer than five minutes and seemed to constantly be on edge. He tried to hide it well, and his act would have fooled anyone else, but Sora knew Riku too well. Even now as they sat in the car, Riku was gripping the steering wheel of the parked car tightly, as if debating on peeling out of there and hiding Sora away. Sora was hoping he didn't. Radiant Garden High stood in front of them in its bright glory. The school was fairly large and boasted large glass windows and a light-peach colored paint job to fit its description. He hadn't told Riku about meeting his brother when he re-iterated his story yesterday, and he was still waiting on when to approach the subject. The need to tell him, but his reluctance to didn't clash well with Riku constantly around him. Sora loved Riku dearly, but he needed a few hours to himself to think before his lover drove him crazy.

"Yes, Riku I'm sure. I doubt anyone will try anything while I'm at school. Besides, I'm always around _someone_, I'm sure everything will be fine." Sora reassured his lover for what felt like the millionth time. He leaned in and gave him a heart-stopping kiss. "I'll text or call you if something seems wrong. If I don't, then I'll see you after school. I love you."

"I love you too Sor. Have a good day." Riku stole another quick kiss from him before he could get out of the car. Sora gave him a bright smile before turning away from the car and walking towards the school. When he opened the door he saw Namine sitting on a bench in the foyer, looking dreamily off into the distance like she was known to do. Sora knew that no matter how spaced out she looked, Namine was very sharp and aware of her surroundings.

"Hey Sora," the pale blonde said as Sora approached her. He gave her a smile and sat down next to her.

"Good morning Namine! What are you doing up here? Usually you're in the photography class room this early." Sora noticed she blushed lightly at his observation.

"I know, but I figured I'd spend the morning with you. Ms. Imago isn't here yet to unlock the classroom for me anyway." Sora scrunched his brows slightly. He could have sworn Ms. Imago had given Namine a key, but maybe she had taken it back for some reason? He shrugged and didn't bother asking. Namine was a horrible liar and eventually the truth would come out; whether it be today or days from now. Sora knew he just had to wait. He decided to change the subject.

"So I saw your brother yesterday." Now it was Namine's turn to look confused.

"Cloud? He was supposed to be busy yesterday. He had food inspections yesterday." She sounded truly puzzled.

"Not Cloud, I met your brother Yazoo. He questioned me yesterday when my mother was attacked. She's in the hospital and hasn't woken up yet." Sora spoke the words with an outward ease, but on the inside he still felt somehow fully responsible for what had happened. Namine looked appalled at his news and he felt somewhat better at her genuine concern. Namine was always a very sympathetic person that you could trust to care.

"Oh Sora I'm so sorry! Things will get better, I'm sure! With Yazoo on the case, whoever hurt your mother won't get away with it. I'm sorry you had to meet him on this kind of circumstance though. Does Riku know you've met him? Did you mention Riku to Yazoo?"

Sora shook his head. "I haven't told Riku, and I didn't mention him to Yazoo. I did mention you and Kadaj though. He said he'd mention he saw me when he saw you two."

Sora could have sworn he saw relief flash across Namine's face. "He didn't when we saw him. He was busy; Chief of Police things to do and all." Her explanation didn't seem quite right, just like her lie about the photography classroom.

"Namine, what's-" he was cut off by the sound of the bell ringing. Students seemed to pour out of every nook and crevice as they rushed to get to their class on time. A large smirk settled on Namine's face that usually was on her twin's face. Without words, Sora knew what was about to happen.

"Namine, you better not-" his admonishment was cut off by the petite girl.

"Oops, look at the time! I have to run! See you later Sora!" and before he could move, Namine had slipped through the throng of bodies and disappeared.

"You can't hide forever!" he shouted. A few kids looked at him strangely at his outburst and Sora ducked his head slightly and felt his face heat up. He mumbled to himself about "sneaky tiny blondes" while he stood back up and headed to class. His first period was with Kadaj, so hopefully he could weasel something out of the male twin. It'd be more difficult though, seeing as how Namine was the sweet nice one, and Kadaj was the smart mouthed one.

Sora resisted the urge to groan in frustration as he surveyed the classroom quickly. Everyone appeared to be present, _except _Kadaj.

_He better not think he can hide forever. _He thought. A smirk came onto his face while he pictured the look on Kadaj's face when he cornered him.

"Sora, take a seat before Mr. Pryes catches you!" A very perky voice warned him. Sora looked to the front and saw Brittany looking between him and the open door with fervent eyes. He didn't blame her. Mr. Pryes was a _very _strict teacher who took no nonsense. Sora seriously doubted the man even knew what fun was. He was never late to his class and if he caught Sora standing up, he'd have detention for the entire month; something Sora would have a problem with since his boyfriend was on the warpath.

He sighed and walked over to his desk, the furthest one in the back corner of the room next to a large window. It was the perfect spot for the brown haired male to sit because he was able to daydream, doodle, and sleep without getting caught. Mr. Pryes may have been strict, but he was also slightly blind. He couldn't see Sora perfectly with all of the people in front of him. It also helped that because of Sora's "tutors", namely Kairi, Leon, and his mother, Sora was pretty good with trigonometry. He didn't need to stay awake most of the time because he got better help on it later. He sat down and pulled out his notebook and flipped to a blank page. He began to doodle aimlessly as he waited for class to start.

He was interrupted mid pencil-stroke by an unfamiliar voice.

"Is this seat taken?" Sora looked up from his dismal art work to look into the darkest pairs of eyes he had ever seen. They were set on a tan face that had a small spatter of freckles over the bridge of a pointed nose. The guy that had spoken to him had auburn hair that was short and spiked with gel. He wasn't that much taller than Sora, standing at around 5'10 and his skinny looking body was covered in a slightly large green shirt, ripped jeans that was under a large baggy black zip sweatshirt. Sora realized the guy was pointing to the empty desk in front of him—Kadaj's desk.

"No it's not. The person that sits here today is absent," he said. He noted his tone was slightly irritated at the thought of the missing Lysaio. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you sit here today." The guy gave him an easy going smile and Sora couldn't help but give him a small smile back.

The guy sat down and plugged in some headphones in his ear. Soon, the blaring sound of heavy metal drifted to Sora's ears and he shook his head. He hoped Mr. Pyres didn't catch the guy with the music playing. He could tell the guy was new, so maybe that fact would save him from detention. Sora highly doubted it. He resumed his doodling, and after fifteen minutes of no teacher, the class started to buzz with confusion. Everyone's whispers started to get louder and pretty soon the buzz turned into a roar.

"Where do you think he is?"

"Why isn't a substitute here?"

"Mr. Pyres have a sub? No way!"

"He's never absent!"

"Well today must be our lucky day!"

"What if no one shows up?"

"Then I'm leaving!"

All of the inquiries were soon cut off by Brittany's voice, who's cheerleading came in handy when she wanted to be louder than everyone else.

"What is _that?_" Sora looked away from his drawing for the second time to see everyone turned towards the girl to see where she was pointing. They followed her finger and looked up towards the ceiling. Sora followed her pointing finger too and an uneasy feeling began to form in his stomach. The school ceilings were made out of some sort of thin plaster tiles with large rectangular lights pushed into them. There was a small screen over the long light bulbs in the ceiling. Right now one of the lights was currently being blotted out by something brown and muddy looking slowly pooling and spreading throughout the rectangular spreading screen.

One of the boys, Fredrick, sitting a few rows over from Sora stood up. "I don't know. It looks like mud." Sora watched him stand up and walk towards the front of the classroom. He was fairly tall and Sora didn't doubt he could reach up and touch the ceiling once he stood on the desk. He was distracted from watching when he felt a buzz in his pocket. He fumbled around in his pocket for his cell phone and let out a sound of triumph when he finally got it out. Before he could fully look at it, a shout startled him—causing him to drop his cell phone on the floor.

"Holy shit!"

Sora ignored the startled shout and scrambled to pick up the pieces of his phone as students started to get up.

"What is it Freddy? What's wrong?" one kid shouted.

Sora found the back piece of his phone, but he still needed his battery.

"This isn't mud!" Right after Fredrick's explanation, the events that happened next would never leave Sora's mind.

A strange sound of something cracking reached his ears and Sora finally zeroed his eyes back to what was going on in the front of the classroom.

Fredrick was still standing on the desk, except he seemed to be frozen in horror as what everyone assumed to be "mud" from the ceiling poured down onto him. The substance was crimson and coming down in thick ribbons, trailing down his face and torso at an alarming rate.

"Oh my God, it's blood!" Someone screamed. Everyone, including Sora, was just as frozen as Fredrick, still trying to grasp the fact that there was _blood_ falling from the ceiling. Around the strange blood-filled light, the tiles started to crack and Fredrick snapped out of his daze. He barely had time to move from the desk when the ceiling exploded. Instead of wires hanging loosely from the ceiling, the class got a surprise. Something large fell from the ceiling and landed on the desk with a sickening crunch. Below the weight the desk's legs broke and whatever had fallen on it rolled onto the floor. It took only a moment for everyone to realize it was Mr. Pyres' body. His face was unrecognizable mess and his entire body was bloody, but everyone could recognize the plaid shirt and khaki pants he wore nearly every day.

Sora turned to look at the new kid and saw him calmly get up from his desk as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"Well damn, guess class is cancelled." The auburn haired male said, and right after his words, chaos erupted. Students started screaming and scrambling to get away from the body and leave the classroom as fast as possible. However, that wasn't going too well because the door was locked. Sora was tossed around amid the chaos as he frantically searched for his phone's battery.

_I have to call Riku. I have to call Riku. I have to call Riku._ He repeated the mantra over and over in his head to not think about the reason why he was being shoved and nearly trampled. He ended up by the new kid's desk and noticed the guy was still standing there, iPod still in his ears. He was swaying slightly and looked completely at ease. For some reason, even thought everyone was jostling one another, no one touched him. His stance unnerved Sora greatly and he turned around, deciding he'd find someone else's phone to use. He didn't get to fully turn around before the guy shouted over all of the screaming voices, and forcefully turned him around with a sharp tug on his shoulder.

"Hey where are you going? I found your phone battery."

"That's okay; I'll go use my friend's phone." He answered. He couldn't exactly edge away smoothly because people were still running around the classroom, trying to find a way out. The windows were locked and weren't budging, only causing more dismay to spread. New kid lifted up his hand, showing Sora his shiny battery between his fingers.

"Are you sure you don't want it? _Soraaa_?" Sora shivered at the way he purred out his name and then he felt absolutely alone with this guy amid all of the distraught teenagers.

And if Sora thought chaos had erupted a few moments before, the creepy male smirked at him, showing him a row of perfectly even stark white teeth that looked downright predatory.

And then there was another explosion, the room was showered in glass, and all hell truly broke loose.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**A/N- And there you go! Another chapter of OFESB down! Reviews and_ positive_ criticism are welcome. Thank you all for tuning in. -Devil**


	5. Protect Them Both Part II

**A/N- Hey everyone! Devil here with another addition to OFESB! I'm so sorry for the late update, but to make up for it, I made this update a long one. Usually I do about 7-10 pages, but this one I made almost 19 pages! I'm currently without a beta now as my former one could no longer beta for me. I'll miss her but help is wanted and appreciated! Now, I'll be labeling the point of views and times in these chapters because it can get confusing. Well here it is, please enjoy!  
Disclaimer- I own nothing  
Warning- This is SLASH! There WILL be some male/male action (THERE IS SOME GRAPHIC DETAIL IN THIS CHAPTER!) Also there will be violence, swearing, and all of that other good stuff (ESPECIALLY IN THIS CHAPTER). This fic is rated 'M' for a reason so if you don't like, don't read please!  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**(Riku's POV…right after dropping Sora off)  
**  
Riku's grip on the steering wheel didn't lessen as he watched his brunette haired lover walk into the large glass double doors that marked the entrance to the school. There was a slight nagging sensation in the pit of his stomach that something wasn't right, and Riku relied heavily on his instincts. Not following them was a mistake you couldn't afford in his line of work. He waited for awhile, hoping to see one of his siblings soon. When he saw Sora stop to talk to someone with pale blonde hair, Riku relaxed marginally and peeled out of the parking lot with a screech. If anything was amiss, Namine would text or call him. His sister was very observant and would pick up on things immediately. Kadaj was probably informing the principal of Sora's possible withdrawal because of the potential danger he could be in. That didn't mean Riku felt reassured. He was going to go to Halloween Town to pick up a few of his weapons and change vehicles just in case things became sticky. He wasn't taking any chances.

As he was riding, he felt his pocket vibrate.

_There's not that many people that call me this early in the morning…_ he thought as he pulled his phone out. Seeing his father's name flash across the screen made him hesitant to answer the phone. His father calling this early in the morning meant that there was business that had to be taken care of. With what was going on with Sora right now, Riku really didn't want to deal with his family right now. He answered it anyway, knowing it would cause more problems for him to ignore it.

"Hello." He made sure to keep his voice polite, not letting his father hear the annoyance at the distraction he was causing.

"Hello Riku. It's been awhile since you've called me. Your mother was starting to wonder if you'd forgotten all about us." His father's voice was naturally firm and commanding, even without him trying.

"Sorry. I've been a bit busy lately."

"Yes, quite understandable. Our family isn't known for idleness; which is why I decided to call you. Why don't you stop by the house now? I have some things I want to discuss with you; things that cannot wait." The way his father spoke let Riku know that there was no room to say "no." There_ never _was any room to say no when his father _suggested _something.

"Alright, I'm on my way." As soon as Riku hit the 'end' button, he rested his forehead on his steering wheel for a moment.

"Shit."

-**(Still Riku's POV)  
**  
Riku waved to the guard at the gate of the front entrance to his house as he drove up the smoothly paved driveway. The driveway seemed to stretch on for miles as he passed the immaculate lawn, perfectly trimmed shrubbery, and opulent statues. Riku was thankful that Sora wasn't a materialistic person. Riku wasn't one for all of the flamboyancy that his parents used when it came to the family wealth, and it really was a relief that Sora appreciated even the smallest things. That didn't mean that Riku didn't like to spoil his younger lover when he could though. Seeing the smile and the oceanic eyes light up made every dollar worth it that he spent on his younger lover.

He brought himself out of his thoughts as he parked in front of the large set of stairs that lead to the entrance of his house. He wasn't even out of his car for a full minute before a valet appeared and drove towards the side garage to park his Ferrari. Riku rolled his eyes and walked inside. The valets loved driving the family cars. Riku sometimes wondered if they fantasized about racing them.

"Good morning Master Riku!" one of the maids, he couldn't remember her name, greeted him with a sultry smile. She looked at him coyly with light brown eyes before speaking. "Your father is in the atrium having breakfast with your mother." Riku nodded and veered to the left, going towards the atrium. He heard the light click of heels and realized she was walking behind him. He stopped walking and turned towards her. She smiled at him again and stepped closer, automatically assuming he was about to play into her obvious wishes. Something inside of him smirked, and with his control he was able to stop the smirk from rising to the surface and light laughter from bubbling from his lips.

"Look umm…" he tried to grasp for her name in his mind. Was it Ava? Anna? Ariel? It was something with an 'A', he knew that much.

"Jenny."

Well he was wrong on that end. He continued on. "Look, Jenny. I noticed your subtle looks at me, and you are an attractive girl, but I'm not interested." Jenny looked disappointed, but she turned around and walked back towards the way the two had come. He was glad she easily accepted his answer. Some people that had come on to him were a lot more persistent, despite his best efforts to beat them away. He shook his head at the thought and resumed walking. When he arrived to the atrium, he saw his parents sitting at a round table each with an untouched hot breakfast in front of each of them. A steaming plate of french toast, bacon, eggs, and ham was sitting in front of an empty seat, obviously intended for him.

Riku walked over to the table and gave his mother a light kiss to her forehead and an acknowledging nod to his father before sitting down.

"Good morning Riku. How are things?" his mother asked him as she used her small hands to begin to cut into her food. Riku pushed down his aggravation at the pleasantries, and decided to play along. He just hoped this didn't take too long. He was starting to feel anxious.

"They're well. I have a few galleries interested in some of my latest work. I'm trying to debate which gallery gets what." He answered her and then popped a piece of bacon in his mouth. He looked at his father and noticed he had yet to start eating. Instead, he was calmly sipping on his coffee with a deeply contemplative look in his eyes. That look worried Riku. Usually if his father had business, he'd let Riku and his mother talk a bit before joining the conversation. After the pleasantries were put aside, he'd then start talking about what needed to be done. However, the fact that his father had yet to even speak let Riku know something was about to happen, and he probably wasn't going to like it one bit.

"Well that's nice. Maybe you can help me on a few designs for my winter line. It's only September, so I'm a bit behind but I think-"

"Tell us about your lover."

If Riku hadn't been trained to keep up appearances, he would have spit out the orange juice he had in his mouth. He glanced at his mother and by her slightly widened eyes, he could tell she wasn't expecting that either.

"Dear, what are you-"

"No. He's not getting out of this. Riku, tell us about your lover."

Riku set his cup down and stared at his father straight in the eyes. If he showed any hesitation or weakness to answer, his father would find a way to make him regret it, son or not.

"What do you want to know?"

"A name for starters, and answer honestly. Time is of the essence today Riku, and I don't have time for trivial lies." Sephiroth put his mug down and the slight glare in his eyes told Riku he better answer—fast.

"His name's Sora Hidari. We've been dating for about three years. He lives with me in Radiant Garden. He's eighteen and plans on going to college so he can study to become a social worker."

His mother pursed her lips, and his father's face had no expression. His mother spoke first.

"Why did you keep this from us for so long? We knew you were in a relationship, but we didn't know it was that serious. I mean, you two are living together!"

Riku shrugged slightly. "You both know I can be sort of a recluse, and you never really bothered to ask about my relationship."

Sephiroth sighed. "I didn't ask Riku I didn't realize what such relations would cost our family. I've known you've been dating the young man since his mother was attacked yesterday."

"You've known? It doesn't bother you? What do you mean cost our family?"

His father shook his head. "Riku, there are five of you. I know Cloud is dating someone of the same gender also, but I still have three other kids that are able to give me grandchildren. Also, with your current partner, you'll be able to produce grandchildren too."

"What do you mean? I'm not trying to sound like I'm being a smart mouth, but Sora is a _male_. Okay, what's going on? I know you wouldn't bring up my relationship like this unless it's crucial or it'll affect you in some way."

Sephiroth massaged his temples. "Riku there's something that's going on that's bigger than your relationship, and I want you to listen carefully before you run off and do something idiotic."

Riku nodded slowly, albeit hesitantly and Sephiroth continued.

"Well you see Riku, your uncles managed to find a way to put a wretch in my life _again _with their psychotic antics. Years ago, your uncles decided to keep a pet."

Riku shuddered at that. He saw firsthand how his uncles treated their "pets."

"The pet they had chosen happened to be the great nephew of a very important associate of mine. They had managed to take him while my associate and I were at dinner and it took a lot of hours for us to find him." Riku pushed his plate away, unable to eat at the thoughts going through his head at what the man had been put through. He understood all too well…

Sephiroth kept going, not noticing Riku's train of thoughts.

"My brothers had done something to him, made him different from other pets. They gave him unsual abilities. By the time we helped him escape, we couldn't get the abilities out. Now, the man's dead but his two children carry on the side effects of what your uncles have done. They're each able to carry children, and they're slightly more enhanced than normal people. The thing is-both children are male. With abilities like that, they're _very _valuable in the black market. With my position, I'm able to keep the news from getting out above ground, but in the underground dealings, it's already too late."

"Why do you think I'll go off and do something idiotic?" Riku asked his father cautiously. He didn't like where this was going.

"Yesterday, Aikido Hidari, actually named Aerith, the mother of one of the children was attacked. Your brother has a good reason to believe the reason she was attacked because the assailants were trying to find her son to sell on the black market."

"Sora…"

"Yes, Sora. When your brother told me about the incident yesterday, he mentioned Sora knew the twins. You already know how sensitive your sister is and having a death of someone she holds dear would be traumatic for her. Kadaj is somewhat fond of him as well. I looked into it more and saw the guy Cloud's dating is Sora's cousin. If that wasn't enough incentive for me to become involved, an important associate of mine named Itachi Uchiha stressed the importance of keeping Sora safe. Apparently Sora's brother is a target as well."

"Why would Uchiha care about Sora's brother?"

"Because Sora's brother, Naruto, is dating Itachi's brother Sasuke. You might know of his reputation? He's in the same line of work as you. His name's Ethereal Perfection. The death of Naruto would affect Sasuke's ability to do his job. Naruto and Sora are also related to Itachi's right hand man Deidara. Because of our prosperous work relationship and the good ties I have with Aqua City because of him, I agreed to help."

"And you figured out with my serious relationship with Sora, I'd automatically help at all costs."

Sephiroth nodded. "Yes. Sora doesn't know he's a walking target. Aerith was going to tell him yesterday while you were out, but obviously she didn't get to. Naruto, Sasuke, Yazoo, and some escorts are going to one of Cloud's establishments to wait for you. You'll meet up with them and then you'll all go to Sora's school to collect him and explain what's going on. I suggest you hurry. Somehow, word has gotten out that Naruto's in the same city as Sora. Someone could already be on the move."

Riku took a deep breath as he took all of this in. Sora had a brother? His mother really wasn't who she said she was? His sweet, smiling brunette was wanted for unsavory things on the black market? People wanted to harm _his _Sora for something his uncles had done. He felt his blood boil and knew a slight tinge of red was coating his entire body at the thought of his lover being hurt. Without thought, he quickly stood up. He nodded to his father.

"Where's the safe house?" His voice was cold, no longer using anything pleasant. If someone was going to try to get Sora, they'd be doing just that—_try_. He knew he'd have to help keep Naruto safe too. Seeing his lover distraught over a newly-found brother was not an option.

"There's a mansion in the middle of a desert that Sora's father built years ago. It's in excellent condition and has been recently been renovated. Once you collect him you'll go to our family's private airport and take a jet there."

Riku nodded once again at the instruction and stood up. "I'll send messages through Cloud or Yazoo. Bye mother, bye father."

When he had pulled up to his parents' house, Riku Lysaio had walked in. With a mind full of cold fury and determination, Shadows' Angel had walked out.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
(Sasuke's POV)**

Sasuke did nothing to alleviate the painful grip Naruto had on his hand. They were sitting in the backseat of a gleaming SUV. Yazoo was driving and there was a very handsome brown haired man in the passenger's seat. The guy seemed like the gruff, silent type so Sasuke and Naruto left him alone after a quick, "Good morning." Yazoo had just informed them that they were going to go to his brother's restaurant to meet up with someone who'd help make this easier if complications arose.

Sasuke could tell Naruto was anxious for all of this to be over, and he wished he could promise his dobe it'd be over soon, but the pale raven knew it was far from over. Things were going to get ugly, and his only hope was that in the end it all would be worth it. He ran his thumb over the back of Naruto's hand and the blond looked at him, his eyes conveying the silent thanks for the small comfort. Sasuke nodded slightly to him and turned his attention back to their surroundings. They were pulling into the parking lot of an upscale looking restaurant. The large sign that was written in attractive cursive read 'Surreal." The parking lot was completely empty and Sasuke noted the 'CLOSED' sign on the front door.

They all piled out of the car- the six escorts posting themselves outside while Yazoo, Sasuke, Naruto, and the stranger walked inside. Sasuke immediately scanned the area quickly. He filed away possible escape points and anything that could possibly be used for defensive or offensive moves if something wrong came up. With that out of the way, he took in the place's décor. The place wasn't overly fancy and didn't look uncomfortably stuffy. The tables were low and draped it crème with gold trimmings with matching colored cushions surrounding them. There were a few dim chandeliers hanging about, but the place was mostly lit by the astounding amount of candle replica lights that flickered beautifully from their strategic placing. All-in-all, Sasuke could definitely see himself coming here to eat in the relaxed, but fine atmosphere.

An attractive blonde with similar features to Yazoo came from behind the back somewhere. He didn't look too intimidating like Yazoo. Physically, he was shorter with deep blue eyes and hair that was blonde and in stylish spikes. He was wearing a long sleeved, form fitting white shirt and black slacks with dress shoes. His black tie was draped over his shoulders instead of around his neck, but he didn't seem bothered by it. By the way relaxed he carried himself; you could tell he was in his element.

"Hello all. I take it everyone is up to speed with what's going on?" the man asked. At Yazoo's nod, he continued. "Good. My name's Cloud Lysaio, Yazoo's brother. I'm the one who helps Itachi stay in contact with important liaisons here. Squall, have you talked to Kadaj or Namine yet?"

The silent brown haired man from the passenger's seat spoke, and from their connected hands, Sasuke felt Naruto shiver slightly at his smooth, deep voice. "Namie texted me to let me know she just left Sora in the foyer. He's headed to class now. After this class, he has lunch." Cloud smiled at this and walked over to Squall. He gave him a small peck on the lips. "Thank you." Squall nodded back, and wrapped an arm around the smaller man's waist. Sasuke resisted the urge to smirk slightly. The man reminded Sasuke of his brother just a tad. He seemed like an asshole for the most part, but you could tell he had his moments whenever he was around the person he cared about the most.

Cloud directed them all to the back and they sat down it was appeared to be a conference room. Squall pulled out a mystery novel, effectively sending the message that he didn't want to be bothered. Cloud was obviously exempt from that because the man sat next to the brooding man and leaned his head on his shoulder. The room was filled with a sort of tense quiet before Naruto's voice surprisingly broke the silence.

"How do you all know him?"

Cloud, Squall, and Yazoo all shared looks. It was obvious who Naruto was talking about. Yazoo spoke first.

"I honestly just met the kid yesterday. He was distraught because of his mother, but he seemed to want to try to keep his composure in front of a stranger. He was small, but strong."

It was Cloud that spoke next. "I first met him about a year and a half ago. My sister is an avid artist like one of my brothers and she was using Sora as one of her models. We became good friends through his love of food and the fact that I owned multiple restaurants and cafes. He became my sort of guinea pig for new recipes."

Sasuke waited for Squall to go next. "He's my cousin on my mother's side." The man didn't seem like he wanted to say more, but Sasuke knew that wasn't going to deter Naruto from asking more. Sasuke tried to be cold towards Naruto when they first met, and look where that got him. Not that he was complaining of course. Squall was going to have to answer his blonde. As his cousin, that meant the man knew a lot more than the other two.

"Can you tell me about him Squall? Please?" At Naruto's slightly anxious tone, the man sighed.

"Leon."

"Huh?"

"My name is Leon. Only Cloud can call me Squall. Now what do you want to know about him?"

"What's his personality like? What does he look like? Favorite food? Favorite drink? I just want to know something about him. I don't like this stranger feeling." Sasuke ran a comforting hand up and down Naruto's back and he saw Leon slightly raise a brow at that. From the look in his eyes, Sasuke knew he'd have to talk to the man later—when Naruto wasn't around. Even though the exchange seemed long to Sasuke, it really was only a quick second and Leon had looked back at Naruto. He began talking.

"Sora is a very good person. I'm not saying this just because I'm his cousin; I'm saying it because it's the truth. He's very caring and sensitive. He's the kind of person that'll see a lost puppy or hurt bird and try to nurse it back to help before finding a proper place for it. He'll do anything for his family and friends and when he's doing something he cares about, he'll put his all into it. He's every energetic and is rarely seen without a bounce in his step. He has an innocent air about him, no matter what he goes through. He may seem submissive, but don't let that fool you. Sora can be very fiery and no-nonsense."

"Sounds like you have something in common with your brother." Sasuke stated. Naruto gave him a small smile before asking. "What's about what he looks like? Do we look alike at all?"

Leon took out a worn leather wallet and pulled out a small, crisp photo. Naruto leaned closer to Sasuke so he could see it also. The picture really didn't have any creases, and Sasuke could tell it was fairly recent. It showed Leon and who Sasuke guessed had to be Sora. The two of them appeared to be at a park. Leon was standing in front of a bench with a slight scowl on his face. His eyes however, were almost alight with amusement. Standing on the bench behind him was who Sasuke guessed to be Sora. His hair was a slightly darker brown than Leon's, and you could only tell because Sora was leaning forward slightly to rest his chin on Leon's shoulder. Sasuke studied the picture more closely and could see hints of his dobe in his younger brother's smiling face. They both had the same bright smile and uniquely colored blue eyes. The cute almost button-like nose and pouty lips graced both of their faces. Sasuke looked at Naruto and saw him close his eyes and take a deep breath, trying to keep his composure. Sasuke gently took the picture from his hands and slid it towards Leon. He stood up and pulled Naruto up along with him.

"Give us a moment while we wait for whoever else is coming. Is there another room we can go to?"

Cloud nodded. "As soon as you walk out of the door, go right—it's the second door on the left."

Sasuke thanked him and him and his blond walked to the room. Sasuke shut and locked the door and turned to face Naruto. He reached his arms out and Naruto immediately fell in to them. His cheek rested against Sasuke's chest and Sasuke never got tired of silently marveling at how well he fit against him. He ran his hands up and down Naruto's tense back soothingly and waited for him to start talking. He didn't have to wait for long.

"What if I find a way to fuck this up teme? What if he doesn't like me? What if he decides he'd rather not have to deal with me?"

Sasuke stopped pulled away slightly so he could cup Naruto's face between his hands. Dark grey orbs met with startling blue.

"Dobe, you won't. I know you've had a difficult life being considered the odd one out, but the people that have you in their lives are lucky. You're an amazing person and you're greatly loved. From what Leon said, I'm sure he'll want to stick with you once he digests all of this. After all, a lot is going to happen today and he's going to need some time to think. Once he does, he'll accept you. He'd be an idiot not to."

Naruto gave a bright smile and Sasuke thumbed away the tears before they could fully fall. "Thanks teme." The blond let out a watery chuckle. "Damn, the past couple of days have been crazy. I feel like a complete girl with all of the emotional crying and shit."

Sasuke let out a smooth chuckle and pressed Naruto close to him. One of his hands trailed down the front of Naruto's shirt, while the other trailed down his backside.

"I can assure you, you are _definitely _not a girl." The seductive edge to his voice made Naruto tilt his head up and without hesitation, connect his lips to Sasuke's. Sasuke felt a part of his anatomy react to the passionate kiss and could he could feel Naruto's reaction against his thigh. He smiled mentally and rolled his hips, feeling a jolt of desire shoot through him at Naruto's soft keen of want.

He flipped their positions and used one hand to hold Naruto's wrists together and pin him to the wall next to the door. He immediately latched his mouth onto the tan neck and started laving attention to it with a silken tongue, enjoying the moans Naruto let out in response. He slid his hand under the writhing blonde's shirt and his hand went to work on his left nipple, making sure to tweak it slightly so he could hear the delicious sounds his lover was making.

"S-Sa-Sasuke!" the blonde groaned when he nipped lightly on a his neck before licking the abused spot to alleviate the pleasurable sting.

"Hmm… dobe?" He whispered against his skin before trailing his lips back up to Naruto's and pecking them lightly. He removed both of his hands from their previous position and right above the button to Naruto's jeans, tracing the patch of skin on his stomach tauntingly.

"We can't have sex in here!" The blonde whispered fiercely. Sasuke looked down at the bulges in both of their pants. He was about to respond that technically, they actually _could _but he knew the dobe wouldn't react positively to that. Another alternative came to his mind and he actually smiled a little. He looked into Naruto's eyes and saw blue eyes look at him in suspicion.

"You're smiling teme…what are you thinking?"

Sasuke picked Naruto up and the smaller male instinctively wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist.

"We may not be able to have sex dobe, but I think I can still come up with a pleasurable experience." With that said, he grabbed the blonde's hips while Naruto wound his arms around his neck. Their lips met again and moved against each other's sensually before the raven prodded his lover's lips with his tongue. As soon as they parted, Sasuke pushed Naruto down slightly so both of their clothed erections ground against each other. Both parties moaned into the other's mouth as the friction sent a wave of pleasure through them both. Sasuke pulled his face away from Naruto for a moment to take a look at his lover while he continued to grind against him rhythmically. Naruto's perfectly tan skin was flushed red and his eyes were closed. His lips were kiss-swollen and parted and small pants intermingled with moans of satisfaction were coming from them. A hickey was obvious on the side of his neck from where he had been sucking on it a few minutes before. All-in-all, his blonde look thoroughly debauched and the possessive side in him was pleased to say it was because of him that his blonde was feeling this way.

He resumed plundering the dobe's mouth and in response, he felt his raven hair get tugged. He shivered and pressed harder against Naruto. He could stay like this forever.

"S'uke…so close." Naruto moaned in his ear and Sasuke reluctantly set him down. At his dobe's whimper of protest, Sasuke gave him a light kiss and nuzzled his smooth cheek against a whiskered once.

"I'm not done yet." With that said, he dropped down to his knees and deftly worked to get Naruto's pants down. When he succeeded his task, his eyes eyed the wonderful prize in front of him. If someone had told him years ago, he'd be on his knees in front of someone else; he would have slit their throats for even _daring _to suggest such a thing. But that was before Naruto became his everything. For Naruto, he made a lot of exceptions and he didn't mind it one bit. Knowing that it was _him _causing the blonde all of this pleasure made it all worthwhile. There was also a large part of him that actually enjoyed giving Naruto the pleasure he deserved. After that thought, he took the nicely-sized prize into his hot mouth in one go.

"Oh shit teme!"

The raven looked up and his eyes met Naruto's. Beneath the lust hazed eyes, he could see the love and devotion there and he made sure the dobe could see his also. He bobbed his head and got a nice rhythm going as tan hands massaged his scalp.

"Please…don't stop." Naruto groaned and Sasuke could do nothing but obey. It wasn't long before his mouth was filled with the unique flavor that was his dobe. He swallowed every drop and when he pulled away, he made sure that every inch of him was licked clean before he tucked him back into his boxers and did his pants back up. When he stood, Naruto moved to return the favor but Sasuke shook his head and pulled him in close for a tight hug.

"I'll be fine. You can pay me back later by letting me sink into you when we're officially alone. I bet it's almost time to go." Naruto nodded reluctantly against him and Sasuke took deep breaths and willed his problem away with a lot of force. The two of them pulled apart and made sure they looked presentable.

"Teme, did you really have to put a baseball on my neck!" Sasuke looked at Naruto through the mirror the blonde had spotted in the room and saw blue eyes glaring at him with annoyance. He smirked.

"I think it adds to your charm dobe." He opened the door for the blonde to walk out first. As his blonde walked out, he turned to shut the door.

"Oops, sorry!" He heard his dobe shout and on reflex, he whipped his arm out to catch him before he fell. A smooth chuckle filled the halls and Sasuke straightened Naruto up before looking at the source of it. In front of them stood a male that was slightly shorter than Sasuke, thought not by much at all. Even under the navy blue sweatshirt he was wearing you could see that his body was rippled with muscle, but still slightly lean. His skin was a healthy pale and his hair was shocking silver and spilled onto his shoulders.

"It's fine." The guy shrugged and Sasuke immediately recognized the voice. He looked at the guy dead in the eye and was met with the same startling aquamarine eyes from before. But this time, instead of seeing them under harsh rain and cloaks, he was seeing him in a well-lit hallway. He pulled Naruto to his side and wrapped a protective arm around him.

"Teme- what are you-"

"Riku, nice of you to join us, you'd think with your boyfriend in great danger you'd come faster." Yazoo's voice stopped the would-be confrontation. Yazoo, Cloud, and Leon had filtered out into the hallway and were watching the exchange with interest.

"I had to go pick up a few essentials. Things I needed and things I know Sora wouldn't feel comfortable without for a long period of time." The silver haired male, _Riku_, answered. "Now let's go. I don't like being this far way with all of this chaos in the horizon." As soon as he finished, a phone started to chirp insistently. Yazoo looked at his phone and then to Cloud and Riku. "It's our little brother Kadaj." He flipped it open and Sasuke knew by the way he put it on speakerphone that it wasn't going to be good.

"_Get the fuck off of me! Hello? Hello?"_ A teenage male voice said. The group started to move. They made it outside just in time to see a fleet of cars speeding past with a few police cars going chasing after them, sirens blazing.

"Sasuke, you and Naruto ride with Riku. His car is the fastest and I know you and he can get to Sora the fastest." Yazoo ordered before throwing the phone to Riku. Sasuke didn't even have to nudge Naruto to follow the silver haired assassin to a sleek black Ferrari that was already humming. Naruto got into the back while Sasuke sat next to Riku in the front.

"_Hellooo! Someone better answer me damnit!"_ The teenager, who Sasuke guessed was Kadaj, shouted.

"Kadaj, it's Riku. What the hell's going on?" The tires of the car screeched and they took off. Sasuke looked back at Naruto and saw his dobe biting his lip anxiously as he took in the blurring scenery around him.

"_It's pandemonium everywhere! I went to the principal's office to talk to him about Sora and there was some random guy wearing the principal's nametag! Before I could comment, I was knocked out. When I came too, kids were running everywhere screaming about dead janitors in closets and my Trig teacher falling from the ceiling dead!"_

"Where's Sora and Namine? They better be with you Kadaj!"

"_Namine is right here. Sora made it to class before I did so I never got to see him. Namine got a text from Fredrick saying the classroom door was locked. The windows exploded and kids are climbing out and running all over campus like fucking idiots while these strangers run in like they're the fucking FBI!"_

"So you don't know where the hell Sora is!"

"_Namine saw him for a second but some guys shoved her aside and tied her to a chair like a damn animal before I found her. We're trying to find him through all of this mess it's just- GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY DUMB ASS! GO HOME!"_ With that, the line went dead and Riku let out a string of unpleasant curses. Sasuke didn't think it was possible, but the car speed up and before he knew it, it was doing a 360 before coming to a complete stop.

Sasuke hear Naruto gasp and they took in the surroundings of what was Sora's school. There were kids _everywhere. _They were screaming and running, in various directions. Some of the kids were limping and covered with bruises, while others weren't bruised, but had blood spatters on their clothes. There were unrecognizable men entering through a row of broken windows off to the right and some coming in through the front door. The police and remaining staff were trying to direct the kids away in some sort of order, but the raven knew it was in vain. Paramedics were trying to treat who they could and everything was like some sort of sick horror movie.

Riku jumped out of the car and Sasuke immediately followed. He turned to see Naruto about to get out also.

"Dobe, stay here." At Naruto's rapidly reddening face, he knew the blonde wasn't going to make it easier for him.

"What the hell teme! You see all of this craziness! I'm not leaving my brother alone in this shit! I'm going to help!"

"Naruto Uzumaki, for once just humor with me and not argue! Stay in the damn car! I _refuse _to lose you amid all of this because of you being stubborn. Just _please _listen to me!" Sasuke raised his voice and Naruto's eyes widened at the use of his full name. Sasuke never spoke to him like that unless the circumstances were dire. Naruto numbly got back in the car and shut and locked the doors. Sasuke knew he'd be in for it later, but at least he felt better with the dobe here than in all of this.

He watched Riku jumped nimbly on top of a parked truck and he joined him on the hood.

"Look for silver hair similar to mine or a pale blonde willowy female. Look for Sora as well. I assume you know what he looks like?"

Sasuke nodded and his eyes moved quickly over the grounds for the heads Riku instructed. "Leon showed me a picture." He glanced at the silver haired man and saw his eyes scanning also with a precision that would have been unnerving to one who didn't partake in their line of work.

"I know you're Ethreal."

"And I know you're Shadows."

"I don't like you one bit, but if you can help me get Sora back through all of this shit then you'll have my respect."

"I don't need your respect, but I don't want Naruto devastated so I'll help."

"You're so kind, bastard."

"Thanks, I get that a lot."

Sasuke saw a flash of brown from the corner of his right eye. To the far right of the school, there was an auburn haired teen dragging a brunette male out of the side of the school. Wherever he was tugging him wouldn't be able to be seen by the chaos and he knew Riku had to get to him quickly. The young male who had to be Sora was sobbing and screaming out in pain as he kicked his legs in vain to get away from the male dragging him. It didn't take a genius to figure out that guy's life was forfeit. He pointed out his discovery.

"Over there!"

Riku turned to where he was pointing. After another one of Sora's shouts filled the air, he looked to Sasuke.

"Mercy is not an option. Anyone that tries to stop me gets killed. Anyone who isn't a police officer, student, or confirmed associate; kill them." After those words, he pulled the hood of his navy blue sweatshirt up and was gone in a flash towards the moving targets. Cold fury and merciless intent was radiating off of him and Sasuke could understand that feeling all too well. He looked behind him towards Riku's black Ferrari. Naruto was ducking down in the back so there was no way he could see what Sasuke was about to do next. He pulled a blade from the sheath he had on his right calf and the untraceable gun with a silencer from his left calf. He pulled the hood of his blood red sweatshirt up so that his face was unrecognizable. He jumped down and let a small smile of glee come across his face as he spotted a random thug trying to follow Riku. He threw his blade and his aim was true.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**  
**A/N- R&R!**


	6. Truth IsI'm

**A/N- Devil here with Chapter 5 of OFESB!  
Disclaimer- I own nothing  
Warning- This is SLASH! There WILL be some male/male action. Also there will be violence, swearing, and all of that other good stuff (ESPECIALY IN THIS CHAPTER). This fic is rated 'M' for a reason so if you don't like, don't read please!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
(Sora's POV picks up from his POV from Chapter 3)**

Sora ducked and covered his head to protect it from the glass raining down into the class room. The kids in the classroom saw the new opening and charged towards the open windows. However, as they were crawling out, other men were coming in. Sora made to follow the student out, but the new kid threw his cell phone battery on the ground and grabbed him. He held him against him, back to chest and laughed/

"Na-uh Sora! Where do you think you're going? I thought we were having fun!" Something cold and metallic was pressed to his throat and Sora resisted the urge to shiver at the cool threat.

"What do you want from me new kid?" he asked. No one seemed to notice or care about what was happening to him. In fact, the people that had broken in were the only ones in the room.

When new kid spoke, Sora could _hear _the scowl in his voice. "Cut the new kid shit. I'm damn near twenty-five. I just look young. My name's Pierce and I _want_ the money you'll be getting me when I turn you over to my boss." Sora looked around at the guys surrounding him, positive that they were working with Pierce and had the exact same goal. They were all dressed simply, but he knew their clothing was expensive. Each man was of a different shape or size, but they all had disgusting leers or smirks on their faces as they took in his appearance.

"Come on Pierce, let us have a little taste."

"I don't think the boss will mind us having an appetizer."

"We'll just play with him real quick."

Sora was nudged slightly when Pierce shook his head rapidly, making the knife to his throat dig in a little deeper. He winced at the slight pain. He hoped all of his friends were safe and far away from this chaos.

"No, he can't be touched. Though from the information we've gotten he's probably already been ploughed, the little slut." Pierce growled the last three words in his ear and then Sora felt a slimy appendage trace the shell of his ear. He felt disgust crawl over him and he wished someone would get him out of here. One of Pierce's fat accomplices spoke.

"Which way are we going to take him?"

"Let's go through the halls. I know the competition for him will get here soon once word gets out that the school's been raided. With the crazy shit going on in the halls it'll be hard for them to spot us. You perverts can have fun with a few students while we head to the car. I have it parked near the bushes to the side of the school." Everyone nodded at Pierce's instructions with a sort of sick glee and Sora felt his stomach churn at what was being implied. He swallowed deeply and willed his tears back. He wouldn't let these sick freaks see him cry. He knew someone would come get him. He refused to believe otherwise.

Pierced let him go slightly, to grasp his arm firmly instead. He threw a key to one of his lackeys. When the door opened, Sora gasped at the destruction he saw in the hallways. Kids were going insane. People were getting trampled on while some struggled to pull friends away from the madness. There were traces of blood on the hallway floor and walls and Sora tried to figure out why everyone apart from his class would be going crazy. His mental question was answered as the men in his group started pushing people aside so they could get through. Aside from the injured people that had gotten stepped on, there were three bodies strewn on the white tiled floor. They had obviously fallen out of a janitor's closet, because the door to one was wide open. As they passed the bodies Sora felt bile rise in his throat when he realized who they were. It was the school principal and two kind janitors who always took his lunch tray for him at lunch. Instead of the usual smiles he was used to them sporting, their mouths were open in shock and their usual bright eyes were dulled by death and frozen with an expression of horror. They each had slit throats and some of their limbs looked disjointed and broken. There was a pool of blood under each one and Sora would forever have the image burned into his memory. He closed his eyes and tugged futilely against Pierce's hold, but one of his men grabbed his other arm and helped restrict his movement.

"You are really not in the position to try to fight." His voice was very gruff and deep and it rubbed against Sora's skin like prickly Velcro. An involuntary shiver of disgust racked through his body at it and the man grinned. They worked their way through the school, pushing away anyone that came across their path. Before they could take the right turn, that would lead them to the hallway that'd lead them to the car, Sora heard a familiar female voice shout and he prayed that this seriously wasn't happening.

"Sora!"

He realized that the hall they were in contained the art room, meaning Namine was standing in their way. Instead of looking fearful, like he assumed she would look, she looked downright _pissed_. She stood erect, with her fists clenched.

"Namine, get out of here before they kill you! They've already gotten the principal and some janitors!" he shouted. Her eyes widened slightly at that, but her mouth was fixed into a firm, grim, determined line.

"If you guys were smart, you'd put him down before his rescue unit gets here. I can assure you, when they arrive; you're going to _seriously _regret what you're doing." They group laughed at the willowy girl's words and Sora felt his stomach drop at the thought of what they'd do to his kind friend. After all, what could Riku honestly do against guys like this? Riku may have a little rough edge to him even though he was an artist, but against eight people? What about the people still running around looking for him? He started to hope that his silver-haired lover _didn't _come. He didn't know what he'd do if he lost him because of him trying to save him.

"Look little girl, if I were you I'd listen to your friend here. He has the right idea. Although, you _are_ a pretty little thing…maybe we can take you too. You can be entertainment for the road." The guy holding him said as Pierce remained silent. Sora looked at him to see him assessing Namine from head to toe, as if trying to figure her out.

"Tie her to that chair by the room she came from." He ordered. His cronies all looked at him in surprise.

"What?"

"Pierce!"

"Why can't we take her or kill her!"

Pierce shook his head. "We already have enough problems taking Sora. Killing her would cause more problems than we need right now."

"But Pierce man-" Before the thin, lanky pasty skinned male that was one of his cronies could argue, Pierce moved so fast that Sora didn't really _see _what happened, but he _heard _it. A loud roar filled his ears and he let out a startled shout. The thin man hit the ground with a thump. His eyes were widened in disbelief and his mouth was frozen in an 'O' of shock. A bullet wound decorated his chest and his life force oozed out from it at a rapid pace.

"Does anyone else want to test my fucking patience? We don't have the time. Tie her to the damn chair and let's go!" Pierce shouted. Everyone scrambled to do as told. Sora had to give Namine some credit; she wasn't as fragile as she looked. As soon as the closet thug got closer to her, she swung her fist and hit him with a right hook that had him stumbling. Another approached and she kneed him in the groin before smashing his nose with her fist. It took five minutes and four men to tame her and tie her down with some rope. Even then, she was struggling.

"Let him go assholes! You're dead already"

If Sora wasn't in the predicament he was in, he would have found Namine swearing comical. However, the knife at his throat and the dead bodies behind and the one beside him erased any humor in the situation.

"Stoopid bih' got my noth!" The guy she hit in the nose yelled over her shouts as he held the end of his shirt up to cover the gushing feature on his face.

"We'll worry about that later. Come on! She made us lose time!" Pierce shouted. They trekked on, but as soon as they got to the door, gun shots rang out and everyone dove for cover. Behind them, were a set of men all dressed in dark green. By the greedy way they looked at him, Sora knew they weren't here to help. Pierce and the rest of his group drew their weapons and fired back, and soon, it was an all out gunfight. The fat guy that had been holding him before dropped to the ground with a hole in his neck. Sora took that as his cue to leave and started to crawl closer towards the exit; sure he could escape and go get help for himself and Namine.

"Oh no you don't!" He felt himself being yanked by the back of his shirt and dragged out of the door. He struggled to get away and he got loose enough and managed to punch Pierce in the eye. Pierce let out a pained grunt before he tripped Sora and reached out to him.

"You know I'm starting to get _really _tired of you!" His grip transferred to his hair and Sora screamed out in pain at the viscous tug as his body was dragged over the grass. He couldn't stop the tears that flowed out of his eyes in pain and at the realization that they couldn't be too far from the car. Just before he was about to give up and resign himself to his fate, he saw a familiar body that he's recognize anywhere rushing towards him. His eyes widened to new levels when he saw his artist boyfriend decapitating anyone that stood in his path with a quickness that was unnerving. The intense feeling rolling off of Riku could be felt from a distance.

"You came!" He shouted in relief, despite the situation. He looked up at his assailant and saw Pierce actually had _fear_ on his face when he saw who was coming after them. He looked back to Riku and saw why. By now, the police and students couldn't see what was going on, and they were lucky. Riku swooped down on his opposition like an avenging angel, working methodically and quickly to get to Sora. His hood fell from his head and Sora saw the pure look of fury on his face as he took people down with one blade and a bare hand. When no one stood but Pierce and Riku with Sora on the ground, Sora realized _Pierce _was breathing more heavily than _Riku._

Finally, Riku spoke. "You took the wrong guy."

Pierce's voice was shaky and scared, a huge contrast to the in-charge voice Sora heard before. "I-I didn't know he was yours!"

Sora saw Riku checking his body over for wounds with his eyes. His gaze zeroed in on his neck and Sora traced his hand over it, feeling a very thin line that hurt faintly, but not by much. The most pain was in his scalp.

"Riku…" he whimpered slightly, just wanting to get away from Pierce. Riku nodded to him.

"Let him go. _Now_." His voice was freezing and it sent a chill up Sora's spine, even though it wasn't directed towards him.

"You'll kill me if I do." Pierce said.

"I'll kill you if you don't. If you let him go now I'll make it quick and painless." Sora winced as Pierced clutched his hair hard for a second and saw Riku tense at his discomfort. "You have five seconds before I make the choice for you."

Pierce started to slowly step back, taking Sora with him.

"Five…" Riku took a step forward, his eyebrow raised at the thug's movement.

"Four…" Sora didn't know what Riku was going to do, but after seeing him go through all of those people, he knew it wasn't going to be pleasant.

"Three…" Sora clenched his eyes shut as Pierce continued to try to drag him towards the car.

"Two…" He knew Pierce's attempt was pointless by now, and didn't even try to struggle.

"One." Suddenly, the grip on his hair was gone and he heard a choked gurgle before silence overtook it.

"Sor? You can open your eyes." He opened his eyes to see Riku looking at him in concern. Despite all the people he went through, Riku didn't have a speck of blood on him.

"Riku..oh God…" Sora said faintly, but the thanks were in his tone. Riku opened his arms and Sora got from the ground and wrapped his arms around his neck tightly, relief coming from him in waves. He could feel some of the tension leaving Riku as his boyfriend picked him up bridal style. He usually would have complained at such a position, but he just closed his eyes and nuzzled Riku's neck slightly, happy to be surrounded with the familiar, relaxing scent of his lover.

"Riku…Namine. They tied her to a chair, and I don't know what happened to Kadaj." Riku tightened his hold on him to quiet him.

"It's okay; we're going to get you somewhere safe. Namine and Kadaj are fine." He then spoke to someone else that Sora didn't bother to look at.

"You going to cover me on the way back?"

The person snorted and then answered back. "Of course. Though since we entered, most of them scattered. There's a few stragglers trying to take a few kids, but that's all being handled."

"Alright, let's go."

He felt them moving in a light jog and finally, everything caught up to him. Exhaustion and the knowledge that Riku wouldn't let anything happen to him flooded his senses before everything went black.

**(****Still Sora's POV)**

He scrunched his nose a little and shifted slightly. He was warm, very warm and he was comfortable. He opened his eyes slightly and saw why. He was lying in the middle of a large, king sized bed. The sheets he was wrapped in were sinfully soft and the comforter over them was thick and stuffed to perfection. The pillow under his head and the ones surround him were so plush he had to wonder how they were made like that. He rolled over in the unfamiliar bed and saw the faint imprint in the sheets, letting him know Riku had been there not too long ago, that thought comforted him somewhat. He sat up and looked around to try to get a feel for where he was.

The bedroom was awash in a soft glow because of the small lamp alight on the nightstand next to his side of the bed. He saw that the bedroom he was in was large with walls the color of cinnamon with dark maple wood paneling at the bottom. The floor was made out of polished maple that matched the color of the paneling, but there were rugs placed on the floor that matched the décor of the room and the sheets on the bed, which were crème and brown. At the foot of the bed was a matching chaise and in front of that on the wall was a large flat screen television. To his left there was barely any wall because large windows dominated it. The crème and brown curtains were closed so no light could get in. To his right was a dresser and matching armoire that had a slightly open door and Sora could make out a tile floor, letting him know it was a bathroom. He looked around and wondered what it was that had awoken him so suddenly. Then he heard it, voices.

"So we're both going to tell him?"

He didn't know who that voice belonged to and he tensed. The voice wasn't menacing or irritating. It sounded nervous.

"Yes, having me with you would be best. He'll accept it better." Now _that _voice he knew. The deep, shiver inducing voice could be recognized anywhere. It was Leon's.

_So I guess I don't have to worry about being killed for right now._ He thought to himself. He walked towards the door that had to lead out to the voice and opened it. There was a small living room of sorts that matched the décor of the bedroom he had just walked out of. Situated in an armchair was Leon with Cloud on his lap. In a loveseat was a man that was perfectly tanned with crazy blonde hair and familiar blue eyes sitting next to an attractive pale raven. Namine was sitting on a couch between Riku and Kadaj while Yazoo stood behind it. They all turned to look at him and took in the blank expression on his face.  
**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**(Naruto's POV)**

Naruto took in Sora as he stood in the doorway that led to the bedroom. Looking at his brother, alive and standing there made an immeasurable amount of relief flood through him. He had the urge to run up to him, but he knew right now that would have been smart. He was still a stranger to him. A small pang hit him at that thought, but he pushed it away. Right now he just wanted to analyze everything he could about his younger sibling. Right now the brunette was taking everything in cautiously, but Naruto could tell he wasn't that happy. Naruto understood some of that as he looked at the space between him and Sasuke on the loveseat. The pale man had come clean about his career and right now, Naruto didn't want to talk to him.

**(Naruto's POV right when they arrived at the mansion)  
**  
Naruto took in the large and spacious bedroom he and Sasuke would be sharing.

"It's nice, but I miss our home." Sasuke made a 'hn' of agreement as he put their bags down beside the closet. Naruto walked over to him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"So teme, Sora's still out and Riku is with him. We're all alone so…" he moved in to kiss him and Sasuke complied and pulled him closer. Naruto smiled into the kiss and pulled away.

"Here, let me repay you for earlier." He kneeled down before Sasuke could reply, and when his hand brushed the raven's calf, he felt a bulge there that _didn't _belong. He looked up at Sasuke in confusion and saw the marginal widening of dark grey eyes. The teme tried to take a step back, but Naruto moved faster. He lifted Sasuke's pant leg and was met with the sight of a gleaming blade.

"Sasuke what are you doing with this?" Naruto stood up and looked at Sasuke dead on. Sasuke didn't reply and Naruto felt his face start to heat up at the silence.

"Hello teme! Am I talking to myself? What are you doing with this knife?" The raven haired male let out a sigh.

"It's part of my job." He answered simply, but the blond was having nothing of it.

"Your job at the aquarium? Why would you need a knife for that? You're going to have to be a lot more detailed than that Uchiha!" Naruto felt a sort of satisfaction fill him when Sasuke tensed slightly. Finally, he heard a sigh.

"Naruto, there's something I need to tell you…"

Naruto's eyes widened when Sasuke finished telling him the tale of his entire family and what he did for a living. He shoved Sasuke away from him and started gathering the bags that contained his things. He still ranted as he moved around the room in a flurry.

"So you've been telling me lies this entire time? All of those late nights you spent away, you've been killing people—innocent people that have families and loved ones!"

Sasuke moved to stop him, but at the glare Naruto shot him, he knew the teme wouldn't attempt again right now. Instead he said, "Naruto, the people I've killed were hardly innocent. They were all involved in the underground in some shape or form. I've never killed a person that didn't deserve it."

"Yeah, but who are you to judge who gets to live and who gets to die! You know what? You're just like your asshole brother Itachi!"

Naruto saw Sasuke stiffen at his words before he spoke. His voice was slightly colder and his eyes were guarded, something that they had never been before when it came to him. "I see. You don't have to leave the room. I'll get my things and sleep in a guest room in another part of the hallway."

Cloud had then walked in at that point and told them that everyone was about to gather around and discuss how to break the news to Sora before waking him up soon. Now here they were, with Sora standing less than ten feet from him.

To everyone else, Sasuke appeared to be cool and collected about Naruto's silent treatment, but Naruto could see it seriously bothered him. He pushed his thought away from Sasuke and back to his brother.

"Sora-" Namine moved to speak, but Sora calmly held up a hand to silence her. He then opened his mouth.

"I was just held hostage and threatened to be sold by knife point. I watched my teacher fall from the ceiling in a mangled mess and saw my principle and two janitors dead in the middle of the hallway while fellow students went apeshit. Not only that, but some killer thug tied my best friend to a chair while criminals ran all over the place. Then, to top it all off, I'm rescued by my _artist _boyfriend who went completely Rambo on everyone's ass. What I want to know is…" Sora paused for a moment and Naruto wondered what was possibly going through his head. He tapped a finger and looked upward as if seriously lost in thought before he took his finger down and made sure his eyes landed on everyone in the room at least once. His sudden outburst made everyone jump in surprise.

"What I want to know is…WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?"

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**A/N- There you have it! Another chapter of OFESB complete! Hope you all enjoyed the multi-chaptered update! Reviews are welcome and appreciated! Also, I'm currently looking for a beta so if you think you might be interested let me know! Having a beta really speeds up my updating process.**


End file.
